


duel masters ponies after people

by jboy44



Category: Duel Masters (Anime), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 24,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jboy44/pseuds/jboy44
Summary: Luna thought the best way to enjoy no longer being royal was to go to another world and start over, but Thanks to her old headache nightmare moon the peaceful world of humans playing card games was destroyed. Now it's her and her new Son in the ruins of the world were those who can do Kaijudo will hold an edge.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Luna was smiling as she flow off, "no more thrones no more council no more dirty nobles looks and no more nephew blue blood!" she said happily. Her horn was glowing, " I think I'll take a page form my sisters book and go to another realm start over and all that!"

soon the portal opened and as she flow in her eyes opened as something dark came out, "the nightmare force nightmare moon!" She said as it followed her in to the portal and head above her!

their was a shock and when Luna landed she was transparent ghostly not alive any more hovering in a ruined city she looked around human bodies she knew what they were form Twilight's stories. She sighed This was clearly nightmare moons doing.

She spotted an intact ladies body the ghostly Luna sighed as she entered it soon it turned into a copy of her original and she got up, "Well that is one way to be rid of immortality!" she held her head getting the ladies memories world runs on card game some people can make it deal has a son… has a son!

Luna's eyes widen she need to find the lad she need to find Shobu,her wings flared as she flow off to a bubble of nightmare force Energy and flow in she spotted Nightmare moon in a mind scape as she smiled, at Luna, "so someone else took a new body"

Luna growled, "I merged with a dying woman to save us both you are hijacking a boy's body wait!" She saw a memory and said, "SHOBU!" She screamed like she was his mother and she was.

She looked around, "Shobu honey it's me Mai your mother …. Partly it's a long story but you need to fight this!" she said holding a hoof into the memory and pulling out an alicorn colt who appeared to be teen in size.

his coat was blue his tail and mane was black, his mane still looked like it did when it was human but the white part was now the star like mass that was Luna's hair and hugged him happily and he returned it.

Nightmare moon rolled her eyes, "go ahead I am still in control destroying this world killing humans or turning them in to ponies ever moment this goes on and you can't do nothing!"

Shobu growled as bolshock dragon appeared behind him as he hovered his desk case, "yes I can lady!"

Luna blinked at the dragon Mai had no memory of seeing Shobu summon a monster into the real world.

Nightmare rolled her eyes, "Fine we'll duel for who gets control of the body" She said summoning a deck and tow half tables as Shobu's monster vanished.

Nightmare moon put a hybrid fire dark card in to the mana zone and said, "My turns over!"

Shobu made mana saying, "I got nothing else! Luna looked at her technical or partial son's hand and didn't say anything as she notice two low level creatures.

the evil alicorn fake cast mana out of a fire spell and summoned out " tentaic worm plague worm!" the creature coast two power 2000 appeared between them.

Shobu casted Mana and summoned Mini titan get power 2000 it appeared before him making him notice his hooves before shaking his head to focus on this.

Nightmare moon drew cast Mana and summoned burgmaru-kun and said, "when played I can pick one of your creatures then they fight you only have one and it's just as strong as my Funky nightmare!" in a moment the burger head doll and the human hit eachother the doll slashing and the titan firing and both shattered as nightmare moon drew a card thanks to her creatures other power.

the worm then shattered one of shobu's shields leaving him with four. Shobu drew and played Mana " I have three mana so speed attacker brave heart dragoon!" the drake power appeared and quickly shattered one of nightmare's shields making it four to four

Nightmare drew and casted mana and said, "now I use the spell spastic missile to destroy that drake. The fake's worm then shattered another one of Shobu's shields leaving him with three.

the colt drew as Luna gulped he casted mana and summoned brawler zyler and rikabu screwdriver. " I can't do anything."

Nightmare moon drew casted mana and summoned rotbus the traveler she destroyed him as Shobu got rid of his screw driver. Her worm then shattered another shield leaving him with two.

the colt drew casted Mana and looked to his mother or half mother's worried face as he said, "don't worry I know what I am doing I use tornado flame to destroy that worm then my human smashes your shield!"

Nightmare smiled as she held out the shield, "Shield trigger flame tornado goodbye human!" shobu's last creature burned away. She then drew casted mana and played the last two cards in her hand, "bloodgear rainbow dash …. Wait what?" she said as the power 2000 creature appeared She then summoned pyrofighter magnus who was a quick attacker only for the shield to be another flame tornado and Shobu smirked as magnus burned away.

he drew casted mana and summoned his on rothus making both creatures shatter nightmare drew casted mana and had no other moves.

Shobu smirked as Luna smiled, " I may only have one shield but I have six mana I summon cocco lupia power 1000 and another brave heart!" both power 1000 fire creatures appeared and the drake shattered one of nightmares three remaining shields

the nightmare drew and smiled summoning the blocker bloody squito and the speed attacker rikabu the dismantler the power one thousand fire beast shattered Shobu's last shield

Shobu drew his drake charged making the bug block him but as the bug dies after battling both beast died as the bird flow at the dismantler making them both explode in flames.

Shobu then held out two cards using magic, "let's go choya the unheeding and vorg earl of engagement!" the power one thousand and power three thousand humans appeared before him.

nightmare drew "you don't' scare me the stronger one can't attack players I summon another one of the bloody bug blocker!" she sad as it appeared.

Shobu drew as he summoned explosive fighter ucarn with bruned two of his mana as the 9000 power creature was destroyed, " Ok choya when blocked the battle stops!" he said as it moved making both it and the bug tap, as vorg smashed the bug and died form it's bite.

the alicorn drew and smirk " grinning hunger! You don't have a shield so!" the human monster was then eaten by the spell.

Shobu drew and summoned deadly fighter braid claw creature it was one thousand but he point to his dragon like beast, "his a double braker go!" no either player had a shield

the alicorn drew and used her mana to summon out her own deadly fang and the blockers marrow ooze the twister and wandering brain eater

Luna jumped at the two blockers," SO UGLY!"

nightmare moon laughed, "Don't judge my pets by their looks they are blockers they can guard me like shields and one of them can attack, he has only two beast that may attack me they will fail and next turn my fire beast will finish this with my victory thanks for the memory of how to play Shobu you made this fun! Now draw your last card."

he drew and smiled, "I use one mana to summon spanner sonic then with my three left I evolve him into armored cannon balbaro!" the evolution creature appeared making nightmare moon jump as Luna smiled she knew enough thanks to mai's memory to know evolution creatures work like speed attackers Shobu now had three beast that could attack!

his drake like monster and evolution beast handled the blockers while the deadly fang slashed nightmare moon setting her ablaze.

At with point the small Teen colt appeared in the real world blacking on Luna sitting with him wing over her in the ruins of his world crying as she did so she saw a deck and looked at it, it appeared to be nightmare moons but she tucked it into her fluff it would work as her own and she would need it.

to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days in the ruins Luna was currently by herself Shobu took to calling her mom very fast sense she technically was but right now she was searching trying to use Mai's memories to guide her Shobu had fallen ill he need meds. She looked around " come on Luna!"

When she came to what was once a medicine shop only to hear some one call out and their in his yellow suit was Hakuoh as he said, "I saw you , you are the one who did this!"

Luna said, "I may have brought that demon into be when my depression took on a life of it's own but it wasn't me Please Hakuoh my son Shobu is ill help me now! I am asking you as a mother!"

the light duelist summoned shields as he said " Shobu's mother was named Mai not luna!"

Luna summoned them as well as her deck making her cards hover in the air as she said, "it's a merge thing you have to believe me!"

the light dueliest," then prove it to me the first move is yours!" Luna simple casted Mana ending her turned.

the former temple boss drew casted mana and summoned out "Vess oracle! Power 2000 blocker"

Luna drew casted Mana and summoned out " power 2000 tentacleworm plague worm !"

the other guy drew and casted Mana, "I can't do anything else right now your move!"

Luna drew and smiled, "I cast mana now I use my three to summon power 2000 blocker wandering braineater and power 1000 marrow ooze twister!" the two blockers appeared beside her worm as the worm went to attack only to be blocked.

as the blocker was just as powerful as the worm both monster exploded on contact Making the white haired guy draw and cast Mana , " summon Ruby Grass! Power three thousand!"

Luna cast mana out of a fire card for the first time, "Please you are his friend help me save him!" she begged crying but he wasn't fooled, "fine then I cast brining hunger a monster or a shield!"

One of the other players shields went straight to the graveyard as he drew, "Sorry I want to believe you but I've been fooled and manipulated one to many times I need to know for sure, if I am in the wrong I always lose! I cast mana and summon blocker power two thousand la ura Gia sky guardian!" the creature then appeared " Next I use ogic cube to add a spell form my deck to my hand. Giobanchu ren extreme slash genesis of drillball is a half spell half monster with my choice what to play it ass but sense it's half spell I can take it your move!"

Luna drew and held out the hybrid creature, "burgermaru when summoned I pick one monster on your side then he and it battle I pick your sky guardian with is equal to him in power!" both monster charged exploding on impact she the ndrew, "now I draw a card

Hakuoh drew casted mana out of his half spell half creature and said, "I summon reso pacos clear sky guardian power 3000 now I use one mana to summon cross gear shining defense then my last to give it to my new creature to give him plus power while attacking and blocker!" his new monster was now covered in the front by a golden heavenly shield

Luan drew and casted mana and summoned Rothis the traveler, "I will be rid of him himself!" the former temple boss got rid of ruby grass and drew starting his turn, ""Cosmic wings my only creature can attack players so with this he won't be blocked

Clear sky then headbutted shattering one of luna's shields as she drew.

Luna gulped, "Ok I have five mana so power 4000 blocker bloody squito and power 1000 venom worm! Marrow dies if he attacks players but he can so he will! The living dead beast grabbed a shield and explode on it shattering it!

the light player grabbed the card and drew he summoned out the power 3000 blocker sarius vizier of suppression as he said, "My shield gives plys one thousand five hundred while attacking my clear sky attacks he is stronger then any of your blockers!"

the light beast shield smashed the bug killing it Luna drew and held out " Rikabu the dismantler power 1000 speed attacker I use my worms tap effect to give him slayer and he attacks!"

the fire beast attacked only for sarius to jump in the way and the fire beast to explode killing them both.

Hakuoh drew casted mana and summoned out amber crass " power 3000 now once more clear sky attacks!"

Luna's last blocker then jumped in the way to be crushed to death by a shield bash. Luna then drew and played, "Vashuna sword dancer power 7000 and your only blocker is tapped so my worm attacks!"

the worm then mashed a shield as he said, " Ok now my move I summon another la rua power 2000 blocker and play sphere of wonder this spell takes the top card of my deck and makes it a shield so back to three " Now amber glass attacks!" the new monster the nsmashed one of luna's shields

She then drew and smiled, " cast mana out of a multicolor then I summon pryofighter magnus who I give slayer by tapping my worm and he is a speed attacker so now no matter what your blockers die!"

the speed attacker and darkness one then attacked the speed attacker meet his match in power making both shatter while the sky guardian was just slashed in half.

he drew as he said, "I pay the coast to give my shield to amber grass and that's all I can do!" his other monster gained the shield hovering before him.

Luna drew and casted mana, "My sword dancer attacked destroying your blocker and the worm attacks you!"

before long Hakuoh was back to two shields as he drew he casted mana and said, " I summon dava torey seeker of clouds and pay the coast so my gear becomes his and he is a blocker with power 5500" he said smiling at his now shield holding new creature, "I miss just being able to play a game instead of monsters are real! As I can't turn it off!"

Luan drew " I summon immortal barron vorg and sword dancer attacks blocker dies worm brakes shield!" that is what happened

he drew and said, "I play castle saint castle! It appears on my last shield so you need to brake the castle to get it to it it also makes all my monsters blockers I then summon ur pale seeker power 2500 and another giga sky guardian power 2000 both now blockers

Luna drew and played spastic missile, "I destroy the sky guardian sword dancer attacks no more blocker other two destroy castle then shield!"

and that is what happened leaving Hakuoh with no shield and he drew and held out " Mileius the daystretcher he is a blocker and your sword dancer can't attack now that I don't have a shield but you can sacrifice one of your other two to take his block then strike me you won you are telling the truth now let's help Shobu!"

he said the monsters dancing as they races to look for meds and happily found some and Hakuoh followed Luna back to the ruins of a building were he ran in to see the sick alicorn Shobu as he opened the meds, "antibiotics for you buddy!"

Shobu looked up and weakly said, "Hakuoh!"

Later on Luan smiled Shobu was a sleep under her wing and his fever had broken but Hakuoh said, "you two are the first ones I've found I don't know if we will find anyone else when he is better we need to leave!"

Luna nodded.

A few days later Shobu was walking outside for the first time in a few days happily till what looked like a guy dressedin black shoes black pants black shirt black gloves black jacket black under shirt black cape and black blank mask helmet thing said, "Greetings Shobu I am an agent of Dark Deadly Alliance of royal kinsmen and I would like to ask if you!"

Shobu rolled his eyes, "Sorry don't want to be in your silly club I am not even suppose to be outside man my mom told me to stay in as I was still sick…. Wait how did you find me and were is everyone else."

the man form dark said, "oh we of dark guide everyone to our new settlements were we lead as kings and queens based on rank your mother is half of what made this so you should join we can give you a land to rule!"

Shobu blinked, "I don't' want to rule I want my friends back!" he said stomping the ground.

the man form dark said, "Ok how about this we duel you win I give you some of our records I win you join Dark!"

Shobu sighed, "fine let's duel!"

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

As the man form Dark sat down to put his card he ripped off his outfit to reveal the darkness water creature arsuto the hero strategist , " don't' worry about me kiddo!" He then casted a dark creature as mana and said, 'power 1000 blocker marrow ooze the twisted!"

Shobu drew as he said, "Really dark blocker deck? Well I cast mana and use comet missile to destroy it!" the best burned away.

the creature drew and casted water mana and said, "don't get it twisted kid the darkness is to delay wander braineater power 2000 blocker appear!" he said smiling at his new monster coming out of the ground.

Shobu drew casted Mana and smiked as he summoned "choya the unheeding power 1000!" he said as the human with spring shoes jumped to sand before him as his cards hovered.

Arsuto casted mana and summoned out "power 1000 blocker kelp candle !"

Shobu smiled and casted mana , "when unheeding is blocked the battle is canceled so I now summon the speed attacker brave hearted dragoon!"

the strategist smirk, ": so now they go after my shield so brain eater blocks unheeding while your speed attack and my same power cyber virus destroy eachother!" he said watching water and fire hit and explode in to steam

The mixed civilization creature said, "Now my virus's effect kicks in he blocked so I look at the top four catds of my deck ad one to my hand and the rest go to the bottom of the deck then I draw as it's my turn giving me three cards Now I cast mana then summon myself power 2000!" he said as a copy of him appeared he then drew two cards, "My I allow me to draw two cards then discard two your move!"

Shobu drew and casted Mana " I summon rothus now we both have to get rid of one of our creatures I choice him!"

the creature said, "I am not important so I'll get rid of the other me!" he said as he watched the other him melt with no emotion , " Now as all you can do is tap both our creatures I'll start my turn I draw I'll cast mana and summon sea mutant dormel power 4000" he said as his fell darkness water beast appeared before him.

Shobu drew casted mana ,"you know what I cast mana and summon explosive fighter ucarn he makes me destroy two mana so I'll only have three but his a double breaker with power 9000!" he said happily.

the creature start his turn " yes it is powerful so I'll summon another wandering brai neater and break one of your shields with my mutant!" he smiled as a merfolk beast smashed one of shobu's shields.

Shobu drew and smiled," I summon with my three mana deadly fighter brald claw power 1000 and brad's cutter power 1000" he said as his creatures appeared " now my human can tap both himself and a blocker and my explosive fighter can blast the other one dead when it gets in his way!" he said smiling as a brain eater was shot dead.

the crearue drew and summoned another one of his mutants, "smart but now my mutant gets rid of unheeding with a bite!" the mutant sea beast then bit the humans head off

Shobu drew and casted mana , "ok explosive attacks ending your blocker!" he said smiling at brain eater being shot , " Now his lower cost pals smash tow of your shields!" he said smiling as his monster broke the shields giving the creature two cards.

the crearue drew and casted mana, "I have six mana , So my two mutants kill your low cost palls then I summon born killer masked mecha power 1000 and sopian power 2000

Shobu drew casted mana and looked to his shields, "explosive ends a mutant your turn!" he said trying to thin his enemy's numbers

the creature drew casted mana and tapped all his crearues, "three monsters brake three shields."

three of shobu's shields broke one turning into power 1000 kamikaze chainsaw warrior. He then drew and smiled, "I use my mana I summon brawler zyle power 1000 vorgearl of engagement power 4000 and power 1000 deadly fighter braid claw!" he then said, "my explosive shoots down a mutant while my chainsaw suicide attacks his equal in power mecha!" he said watchin one of his and two of his enemey's creatures die in battle.

The ironically called hero drew, "Sense he died I can draw a card or make you discard a card, you don't have a hand so I draw then I draw again as it's the start of my turn I summon another marrow ooze and my water beast brakes your last shield.

Sobu drew " I cast crimson hammer to burn away that new blocker! Then explosive attacks!" he said as the undead burned and the dragon like beast fired on two shields.

the man form dark smiled, "shield trigger spiral gate I return your lizard to your hand leaving you with two humans one of with can't attack me!"

his last shield then broke by one human while the other destroyed his water beast Only for shobu's eyes to widen as the man smiled his broken shield turning into aqua jolter as Luna laned with Hakuoh on his back as he said, " hello I am atsuto a being summoned form the creature world to challenge your son the deal was I give him a clue to his friend and my boss or he goes to my boss if I win and thanks to this shield trigger creature I win!" he said as the water creature hit Shobu knocking him back and making him vanish in a funnel of water.

the human and mother screamed, the man jumping off as Luna growled pinning the human in a heart beat, "WHERE IS MY SON! YOU MONSTER!"

The human pulled out and showed his card to her making her eyes widen, "That's creature lady I was summoned and most follow the orders of my summoner but I was just summoned to get your son! I hate the order so I can give you this!" he said hand her a file, "it's what your son would have won with will be your key to finding him! But I am gone now that my mission is over!"

he then broke apart into water and darkness.

Luna was crying looking to her son's card on the ground crying, "no no no! Shobu relax mommy will find you! "

Hakuoh was crying not able to say a word as his best friend was kidnapped in front of his mother!"

Meanwhile Shobu was in a gothic throne room.

he was shaking before the one on the throne, a stallion who was grey with darker grey strips green eyes black hair mane to one side, bat wings , a unicorn horn showing he was an alicorn, a black vest and cloak with black leather hoof boots and a black cross necklace.

the stallion walked up and spoke in a voice Shobu knew, "What's wrong son no hug for daddy!"

Shobu screamed the boss of Dark and the enemy who kidnapped him was his old man, his dear old dad!"

Meanwhile.

Luna was looking at the file her eyes widen, "the boss it's list as Shobu's father Shori, My son's father kidnapped him! THAT IS NOT HOW YOU GET YOUR WEEK END ASSHOLE!" she said sleeping into the royal Canterlot speaking voice.

the human beside her rubbed the inside of his ear, "look there is a map to his bases let's just follow it he and their by Shobu will be in one!" he said picking up Shobu's deck, "I'll carry his deck while we search the first one is an island and I know he will be spotted by air so we need a boat!"

Luna nodded closing the file, " I swear if he hurts our son I will geld him with my own hoves.

the human pulled out his phone goggled that and his eyes widened in horror!

to be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Luna and Hakuoh came to what looked like a yacht only for Mimi to come out and said, "I ain't trusting no hooved thing!"

the light dueliest said, "Mimi please it's Shobu's mom be she and Shobu changed and he is in trouble we need this boat please if you don't believe me duel me you know I lose when I am on the wrong side!"

Luna was panicked she paid no mind to the duel but did note it was the first time the creatures did not become real maybe because one of the players wasn't forcing it with magic.

her mind was filled with all the horrible things that could be happening to Shobu and only zoned back in when the game was almost over.

Mimi smirked, "and with that asura the great enigma destroys your last shield!"

Hakuoh smiled as he held it out "shield trigger logic cube it let's me add a spell to my hand form my deck I choice genesis of drillball with is also the monster Globanchu ten entremes with is angel command I have nine mana so I can play him and evolve him into aladeias lord of spirits and you have no shields to protect you so my evolution creature attacks you I win proving I am on the right side!"

Luna then said, "perfect now can we go fucking save my kidnapped son!" she yelled slipping into the royal Canterlot speaking voice.

Mimi rubbed a finger in her ear, "OK BUT I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!"

Meanwhile in the Dark base.

Shobu was yelling at his dad Shori " you kidnapped your own son! ARE YOU CRAZZY THIS ISN'T HOW YOU ASK FOR THE WEEKEND WITH YOUR SON OLD MAN!"

Shori rolled his eyes and used magic to hold his son's mouth shut, " oh my dear Son…Join me we can rule the world you can be prince of the ruins of the dark emperor!"

Shobu used his own magic to brake the magic gag as he said, "…. No! I can clearly sense some serious negative energy off you dad!" he said pointing with his front left hoof as his dad glow dark black with hints of red and green, "See their it is! I can see the evil villain glow coming off you daddy! And I don't even have my deck!"

Shori magically hovered a deck over and Shobu pushed it away, "No no I smell the evil in it! is that an undead dragon in their!?" the father nodded yes.

Shobu then turned and flapped his wings," NO DON'T WANT IT!" but he was soon pulled out of the air with magic as Shori said, "you will use this deck and join my army boy! I am your father you have to listen!" he said stomping the ground.

the boy said, "maybe if you didn't kidnap me! I am not spending time with you legally I don't have to listen! In fact I should call the cops! If they were still a thing! Point is I am not touching that evil deck! I know it would brainwash me! and I ain't doing that! And you can't make me!" he said stomping the ground.

Shori then yelled out, "THEN YOU ARE GROUNED YOUNG MAN!" In a moment Shobu found himself in a copy of his old Room blinking.

Shobu sniffed, "did he use teleport me to a room!" he then tapped on the walls and said, "Anyone here!"

across form him in a dungeon Kokujo was in his cell as he heard something and said, "yeah someone behind this wall?"

Shobu sighed, "Ok I know that voice Kokujo my pops got you?"

the darkness dueliest was looking at his deck, "I don't want to talk about it and Wait Shobu is that you?"

the fire guy said, "you won't know it by looking at me and I don't even have my deck!" he said sadly.

the other guy, "so you changed!" he said sitting down to look at his deck," well your old man has me in his dungeon till I join him! You?"

Shobu then said, "My mom fused with a magic princess I am a pony and I am now stuck in a copy of my old room!" he said looking around no door but a window he couldn't open with magic or super strength or ramming it all things he tried, "with a window for sliding me food or letting me out when I agree to join his dark army!"

Kokujo then noticed a crack, "Wait a minute …. To bad you don't have your deck there is a crack we could have dueled and used who ever summoned the first creature that could attack to brake the wall down then the bars of my sell then get out of this crazy place! Not that we're friends or anything but I hate you lose then your dad right now!"

Shobu held his chin, "Wait my mom can walk in to dreams maybe if can find her and have her send me my deck! With magic!"

Kokujo then rolled his eyes, "So what want me to tell you a bed time story?"

Shobu then said, "No thanks I'll just hit my head against the wall till I black out!" he then heard sounds showing Shobu was really doing it.

Later in the dream realm Luna was searching when she saw a door opened it to be tackled by Shobu happily, "Mom! I need my deck If I had it me and Kokujo can kaijudo our way out!"

Luna smiled as she said, "Ok focus with mommy!" she said putting her horn on her sons and holding him happily.

before long Shobu woke up to see his deck case and opened it, "yes! I HAVE IT MOM PULLED THROUHG!"

Kokujo set up a board making shields appear and be said, "I just casted Mana your turn."

Shobu set up a board and casted mana, "so did I your turn!

Kokujo casted mana and said, "I summon writhing bone ghoul power 2000!" he said as it appeared " Now end your turn so I can attack!"

Shobu drew and said, "your move!" in a moment the undead beast smashed through the wall smashing one of shobu's shields.

but the monster vanished as both picked up their cards and Shobu fired a horn blast braking the door of Kokujo's cell, "Ok and we are out of here!" he said galloping off as he used magic to get Kokujo to hop on. Before he fired off a beam blast and flow out the human holding on for dear life as the teen alicorn was flying them through the air.

they the noticed a guard coming out them creature in hand, "Ok we will need to do I'll make up an clear table and hold us up here you play!" he said magic barrier appearing around them with table inside of clear energy.

Kokujo set up his board as he said, "Dueling in the air we have hit a new strange man! A new strange!"

Meanwhile as the boat sailed a pat pony landed on it with a black magic deck case as he said, "freeze in the name of the dark order!"

That is when Mimi appeared and said, "you would have to duel me first guy!"

to be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Mimi start her turn against the bat pony grey fur, brown bat like eyes brown mane and tail and she said, "I cast mana your turn you seem familiar?"

the bat pony said casted darkness Mana and said, "I should Mimi it's me Rekuta!"

She smiled as she drew, "this will be easy" She then casted her second Mana

the former human casted fire mana, "I won't bet on it I summon Choya! Power 1000 "

the lady drew casted mana and said, "Carrier shell power 2000!"

the boy who use to need glasses casted water mana and summoned " blocker hunter fish power 3000 my human attacks brake her shield!" he said as his creature while not real still broke a shield it was but an image in his head as this was just cards.

Mimi casted mana, "Ok more skill I cast water mana to summon analuth cyber armor I use his effect I destroy him to put the top card of my deck into my mana zone" my careir gets 3000 plus when he is attacking so he attacks your blocker defends and dies!"

Rekuta put the card in to his graveyard, " my turn I summon the power 2000 creatures junkatz rabid doll and my human attacks brake her shield!" he said putting the monster down and turning the human's card.

Mimi drew casted Mana and summoned the power 1000 blocker hunter cluster and she had her shell destroy the human. As she said, "Ok you got more skill buddy."

Rekuta smiled and spoke making a point to high light his new bad boy voice, "I draw cast mana and summon bombat a speed attacker he attacks your blocker gets in the way and my doll gives up his life to destroy your carrier!"

Mimi drew casted Mana and summoned " neon cluster power 4000 that speed attacker has 30000 power!"

Rekuta drew and said, "Kelp candle power 1000 I summon and my speed attacker brakes a shield!"

Mimi casted mana and drew, "am I losing here? Why yes I am you still have five shields I summon power 2000 creatures aqua jolter and whip scorpion my neon attacks handling your blocker"

Rekuta smirk, "ok I look at the four cards on top take one into the hand and but the rest on the bottom!" he then drew " I summon another choya the unheeding and my speed attacker brakes her shield.

Mimi only had one shield but she smiled, "shueld trigger creature power 1000 torcon" She then drew and smiled " I cast mana now my scoprion gets plus power so he can kill your speed attacker the other three going after your shields."

Retuka smirked " shield trigger aqua jolter now my human attacks braking your last shield!" he said drawing"

Mimi held up another Torcon and Retuka smirked as his jolter attacked her direct, "you lose" She gasped, "…. The one time you win and your on the bad side!" she then went in to attack only to be hit by a dart gun form another boat.

Last thing she saw was Luna and Hakuoh being taking away, "you rat bastard pirate asshole nerd turned jerk ass son of a bitch!" she said as she fainted.

the former nerd sighed, "may not be how you wanted but I am taking you all to Shobu!"

Meanwhile on the island.

Shobu was panting on a roof as Kokujo start another game this time against a human in hood and cloak as he said, "Ok let's do this! Shobu run out I'll hold this guy off!"

Shobu then ran down some stairs seeing a clock and magically picking it up to put on covering his wings they were looking for the only guy with wings and a horn so if he hid his wings he could hide for awhile and he gulped, "thanks Kokujo!"

above the cloaked man, "my lords and ghost shall crush you!" he said as Kaijudo shields appeared.

Same thing happened to Kokujo as he said, "We'll see!" they both then drew five cards starting the game.

the long haired man casted mana and put in to play a castle with covered his shield as he said mysterious castle Potemkin! Your move!"

the other guy drew casted mana and summoned writhering bone ghoul!" the creature appeared

the man in the cloak drew and summoned, " cast mana and summon forth elerus dead rhythm earl power 3000"

the right now good guy drew and casted mana ," I summon gray balloon the blocker with 3000 power and my creature attacks!"

cloak casted mana, "I shall summon another earl and my only walker shadow of sacrifice power 6000 " his first one attacked only for the ghost to block making them explode as the other guy drew.

Kokujo smirked, "that ghost can't attack unless a creature dies I cast mana and brake another shield!"

cloak drew and smirked " O cast mana and use slash charge to send death liger form your deck to the graveyard and then it becomes mana earl destroys your castle as it wasn't blocked it dies thanks to said castle so my ghost can now strike down two shields!"

the castle earl and two as he of Kokujo's shields shattered as he said, "shield trigger Gregorian worm power 3000 Now I draw and cast mana!" he then held out a card, "I summon deathmorry and use his effect to destroy him forcing your ghost to die as well!" he said as his new creature explode taking away the ghost now both my beast attavk."

as the shields broke the cloaked man drew " I cast mana and play the same castle you did then summon carnage lord of death path and thanks to his effect my last shield castled so long as I have it I get a creature form the graveyard back to my hand every time he blocks.

Kokujo drew and held out, "Dark reveal now I add gray balloon back to my hand and summon the 3000 power blocker back my worm attacks your blocker is destroyed with it!"

Cloak then watched the other beast explode thanks to the castle as it attacked smashing it.

Cloaked drew as his ghost returned to his hand he then used the ghost as mana " power 5000 sinister general damudo!" he said smiling at his new beast.

the other darkness player then drew and summoned out the blocker marrow. " your move!"

Cloak drew and casted mana and smiled, "I evolve my demon lord into azaghaze tyrant of shadows power 9000 then with my one mana I summon my 6000 power ghost only walker trigger my evolutiosn creatures power to destroy one of your beast when I summon a lord of ghost!"

the evolution beast then attacked killing one blocker while the other blocker explode form dark energy.

Kokujo drew and casted mana, " your ghost won't be able to attack because no monster died this round!"

the evolution beast attacked as the cloaked man casted mana braking two of Kokujo's shields as she smiled, " locomotiver shield trigger power 1000!"

he drew casted mana and played death smoke," by by evolution creature! And now my train form hell brakes your last shield"

the cloaked guy held out his own copy of death smoke destroying his train with allowed the ghost to scream in Kokujo's fast knocking him out and ending the game with his lose. The loser's last thoughts, "hope you escape kid!"

to be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

While exploring the city Shobu noticed it was like a medieval kingdom but their was lights and power as he looked around, "I can't believe hide the wings is working!"

he then heard a yell and ran off to see his old friend Sayuki pinned and Jamira holding a knife to her, the red head dressed like one of the Dark minions black robe and cloak.

Shobu yelled out," LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE!" the voice had both turn and Sayuki blinked," SHOBU!"

the red head laughed as he pulled out a folding table, "he's a pony boy! Oh I have got to add insult to injury by beating you now! He who has thumbs starts!" he said setting up his board drawing five cards and casting card mana and saying, "I summon power 1000 blocker marrow oze!"

Shobu rolled his eyes, "you're so lucky I am not making this a duel with real monster I draw cast mana I am done!"

the red head smirked as he did his viper dance before drawing only to cast mana and summon another marrow

Shobu drew casted mana and summoned " mini titan get power 2000"

the other guy drew and casted water Mana and summoned out the monster horrid worm with 2000 power, "I am going to eat away your hand pony boy, wait I am sorry glowing magic floating cards!" he said mocking.

Sayuki called out, "there is a special place in hell for someone who mocks unicorns!"

the fire duelist drew and said, "perfect I cast mana and summon the speed attacker brave heart dragoon sense he doesn't get summoning sickness he can attack now with titan gett your blockers are both power 1000 like brave heart so braveheart and both your blockers are gone unless you want to lose a shield!

Jamira put his blockers in his graveyard, "I do not " he then drew and smirked, "I cast mana and summon power 5000 bone spider!"

Shobu rolled his eyes, "it dies after it wins a fight!" but the worm broke on of his shields and Jamira point to the middle card in shobu's hand " it's attacking so you lose a card in your hand that is the one"

Shobu put Bolmeteus steel dragon in his graveyard and picked up his broken shield he then drew, "I cast mana and put the fire blade gear in the battle zone then summonrikabu screw driver now sense when he starts a fight mini titan gets more power he will be stronger then your worm so he destroys it!"

the red head smirked as he drew, "I'll just attack with bone spider he isn't fighting he is braking a shield so he doesn't die!"

Shobu picked up a shield and drew, "I cast mana and I summon dogarn the marauder power 2000 and now I pay my gears cost to give it to him so now he has speed attacker now my first two creatures brake shields now sense I have two tapped creatures dogarn gets plus 4000 by starting a fight so he can kill your bone spider with out dying!"

Jamira drew and said, "Lucky play form he of no thumbs I cast mana play bloody squito blocker power 4000 dies after battling, and sea mutant dormel power 4000"

Shobu drew and smiled, "First up I cast mana then I summon another brave heart power 1000 speed attacker now I tap screwdriver to use his power to make one blocker die to get rid of that bug the ther three brake your last shields.

Jamira was babbling as he drew, "but I can cast mana and play terrorpit but then I can't summon a blocker so my sea mutants attack is useless you'll still have someone to attack me directly with!"

Shobu nodded and said, "yeah you suck I draw cast mana and summon bolshock yamato dragon who is a speed attacker bolshock ends you!" the red head's jaw dropped as Shobu fired off a mana blast knocking him out.

Sayuki tried to run and hug Shobu with a happy cry of his name but A hoof was to her lips, "not here the eyes are everywhere! I need a place to hide!"

The lady pulled him into a door on the street, "welcome to my give to me for free for joining willingly apartment it's one bed room but has everything else."

Shobu removed his cloak as he closed the window curtain and Sayuki's eyes sparkled, "pegacorn!"

the boy said," alicorn please same as my dad who is Dark's leader! What happened to my dad?" she shock her head as he sighed, "I heard the others got captured were are they being taken in?" She shock her head no she didn't know and he sighed again. "… what do you know?"

Sayuki smiled," you are majestic!" she said eyes sparkling and cupping her hands together happily.

Shobu put back on his cloak as he said, "yeah I am just going to go… sorry your not to much help!" he then head back out walking through the brick paved streets, "it's only been a week how was all this made?"

he then heard two people talking and stayed, "did you hear the king finally found his wife and group but his son ran away form home because he didn't want to put darkness cards in his deck.

the other guy rolled his eyes, "What a brat it's the kings laws to be in the court or a royal you need darkness cards in your deck I would add them if it meant I got an easy life post worlds end of just sitting on a chair having everything handed to me!"

Shobu sighed as he continued trotting along slowly as he heard a lady who was a unicorn said, "I heard the king's wife has wings and a horn just like her hunk of a husband. May be she can talk some sense into the missing prince!"

the alicorn nodded as he trotted along as he noticed some ponies in cloaks they looked to be earth ponies but the cloak could be hiding wings.

one with a green coat black mane tail and black eyes said, "yeah I am going to the docks were they are being brought in!"

Shobu smiled happily as he followed the Green coated pony form the shadows only for the pony to turn to see him, "ok kid don't you think you're a bit to old to be playing dress up your what seventeen?"

the alicorn's respawns was, "sixteen and …" he lifted his coat off and flapped his wing.

the green earth pony held his chin, "oh the prince… you should be in your room your grounded young man… but then again your mom is coming and I guess you just want to see her.. so on one hoof" he said moving his left front hoof, "I should call you in!" he then looked to the right front hoof, "on one hand my son his missing his mother a lot so I understand.

he looked to his hind left, "on another I could be fired and lose my job if I don't call in!" he then looked to the right, " but I could just say I didn't call you in because my pager died and possible get a raise… So I don't know what to do!"

Shobu then said, "how about we duel I win you take me to the docks to meet my mom, before taking me back, you win you take me in frist!"

the earth pony pulled out his deck, "ok sounds fair."

to be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

The pony and Shobu set up their boards wit the pony starting by casting mana and summoning the power 1000 blocker marrow ooze. " your turn."

Shobu drew casted mana and said, "that's all I got!" the pony drew casted nature mana and ended his turn. So the alicorn drew again casted mana and said, "Now I summon immortal baron vorg! Power 2000"

the pony smiled as he drew, "Ok I summon animabelgis fuuma savage power 1000 and a darkness nature creature or multicolor!" he said happily.

Shobu drew, "I know what a multicolor is I draw cast mana and summon baby zoppe power 2000 with a plus power, now my human attacks ending your blocker.

the pony drew and casted mana, "I summon mighty shouter power 2000 and now my multicolor's power turns one I summoned a creature or cast a spell he gets double braker so good bye two of your shields!" he said turning it.

the alicorn drew " I cast mana and play dueliest charge it's a twinpact meaning it is half spell have creature but I am choosing to cast it as a spell, I pick up the two three cards in my deck and all cards with no bolshock in their name go to the bottom of my deck, with is all three! But now it becomes mana sense it's a charge spell. So I summon Rikabu's screw driver. Bird destroys your multi color human smash your shield. "

the pony drew, "nice! I cast mana and summon whip scorpion power 2000 my shouter smashes your bird they have equal power they are both destroyed, but shouter goes to the mana zone not the graveyard."

Shobu drew and smiled " I cast mana now I summon dogarn the marauder power 2000 and cast dahs charge not only will it go to my mana zone but all my creatures get speed attacker till you start your turn, So all three of my monsters brake shields!"

the pony held up a shield trigger " fearie life it puts the top card of my deck into my mana zone now I draw and cast mana, so with eight mana I cast the gear emerald claw the nsummon the darkness nature beast hexipain invincible reaper power 7000 who now lets me pick up the next three cards of my deck one goes to my mana one my shields and one my hand. So now that I have two shields again and one mana I give my gear to the scorpion! Who now kills the human!"

Shobu drew and smiled," I have seven mana so with two I can summon brawler fyler and use the other five to evolve him into armored decimator valkalizer who allows me to destroy your scorpion sense he was summoned now I have three monsters that can attack."

the pony said " I know the shield I added is a trigger creature but the other!" he picked both up and he said, "Nothing that will stop the evolution form attacking me directly Well you won kid."

Later on at the docks the pony was on the phone with Shori, "so your son said he just want to see hims mom sir, and with my bagger broken I need to get to the phone at the docs to call you anyhow!"

on the other end Shori sighed, "Fine fine. That's ok just tie his wings so he doesn't fly off or something!"

the pony nodded and turned to Shobu, "ok goodnews kid your dad agreed to let me bring you in with your mom bad news he said I had to tie your wings so you couldn't fly off."

Shobu sighed, "fine fine what ever!" he said rolling his eyes as the pony grabbed rope and said, "gee can't wait for the teen years with my kid!"

a few hours later Shobu was biting at his wings, "this rope itches!" he said biting at them.

the green pony sighed and muttered ,"royal brat!" and spoke up, "listen kid I am going to need to change shifts in ten minutes and your mom won't be here for many more hours so please just behave for the new guy duel him to pass the time or whatever I don't' care just don't run away again and get me fired!"

The alicorn nodded and sighed, "Like what ever dude!" a few minutes later a blue version of the pony but with a horn walked up and said, "I'm here early bro!"

the green earth pony point with his left roof, "theirs's the prince don't untie his wings his dad said he can wait to come back home with his mother but he is still grounded!"

the blue unicorn held his chin before saying, "oh ground as in on the ground I get it punny very punny that's ok then saw hi to your kid for me bro!" the green guy trotted off.

the blue guy sighed, "sorry kid but I am at a lost I was told to watch the docks not foalsit for the king!"

Shobu smiled as he pulled out his deck, "We could duel I like that!?" he said clearly bored out of his mind waiting.

the blue unicorn pulled out his deck, "ok then but now Kaijudo shit! I know we both have magic and can make that happen but let's not! I don't want a broken leg and I know your dad would cut my head off if you came back hurt!"

Shobu nodded.

Meanwhile on the Dark pirate ship.

Luna sighed she looked like she was in a luxury sweet on a cruise ship with a magic blocker on her horn and her wings died with a belt, Mimi was in a straitjacket and chained like crazy looking at her sitting on the bed as she said, "How come you just get one restraint?"

Hakuoh came out of the bath room as he said," she can't punch through steel only stone. So it makes sense!"

Mimi got up doing a dance, "Luna, I have to go and I would rather another lady help me their!"

Luna nodded and trotted into the bathroom beside Mimi, "My husband or half husband or what ever is an ass but he is trying not to be a total one! I swear if my little Shobu is hurt I will brake off a horn and I am not talking about the one on his head!"

the light duelist jumped at the comment, " Dam woman! I am sure Shobu is fine!"

Meanwhile

the blue pony smiled as both he and Shobu had no shields, "Ok kid My your turn you have no cards in your hand either thanks to my nicol bolas's effect"

Shobu drew and said," epic dragon yes, water fire and darkness beast yes but your Ragnarok the clock shield trigger was more impressive I have enough mana to summon my Brave heart dragoon who is a speed attacker so he attacks you directly your dragon did not give you the win!"

the unicorn blinked and said, "Well luck of the draw Well you won kid and look at the time , for for the next shift change!" he said looking at the clock, as a pony that looked like him but was red and a pegasus trotted up.

the unicorn said, "Ok that's the prince he is grounded but his dad said he can wait for his mom! Don't untie his wings that is part of the grounding!"

the red pegasus asked, "… what am I suppose to do I am a guard not a foalsitter man!"

the blue one rolled his eyes, "he's a kid he likes to duel just play the game with him or something it's what I did!" he said trotting off.

to be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Shobu and the red pegasus set up their boards.

the red pony said, "I'll start I cast mana and put the gear shining defense in the battle zone"

Shobu drew and blinked," Wait the last few used civilization of their coat color!" the other pony rolled his eyes, "I don't like to play the color pattern came like my sibs!"

the alicorn casted mana and said, "Now I summon power 3000 vorg earl of engagement!"

the pegasus smiled, "I cast darkness mana so I can summononly walker shadow of sacrifice power 8000 now I pay the cost to give him my gear making him an 8000 power blocker! Making up for the fact he can't attack unless something died."

Shobu drew casted mana and said, "Mini titan power 2000 I summon nothing he can target so my turn is over!"

the other pony drew and casted mana and said," Now I summon the twin pact khan misfortune demon 30 power 3000 who can be summoned form the graveyard!"

Shobu drew and said, "so he can come back to life that's a new effect I cast mana to summon dogarn the marauder power 2000!"

The other pony drew and cast mana then summoned, "Kolon the oracle power 1000 now my misfortune attacks now that he is tapped your vorg earl has to attack with means he dies by my blocker this round!" he called out as shobu's shield broke.

Shobu drew casted mana and said" I summon brave heart dragoon power 100 quick attacker if I am going to lose a creature my other three brake shields!" he said putting his earl in the graveyard as the blocker was tapped

the pony smirked as he gathered up his shields, "I draw cast mana and summon power 1000 bloker marrow ooze and the power 6000 blocker dark clown

Shobu drew and said, " cast mana and use dash charge with gives quick attacker to all my creatures this turn and as a charge spell it becomes mana so I can summonchoya who attacks first so no battle happens between him and one of your blockers brave heart attacks!"

the other pony " Dark clown blocks so he dies thanks to his effect then mini titan dies by your big guy so choya brakes a shield leaving you with one!

the other pony drew, "it was just a blaze of glory kid, my demon kills mini titan with allows the doule braker ghost to brake your final two shields"

Shobu picked htem up, "No triggers."

the light creature then finished Shobu off saying, "I win kid and look the boat carrying your mom is here!"

Hakuoh Mimi, and Luna where brought off and Shobu quickly tackled Luna and smiled as the mother cried and held him as Shobu said, "Dad let me wait for you I think there is still good in him!"

Luna held her chin as they where lead to Shori's throne room and he saw them and Luna said, "Shori I challenge you we duel if I win you stop this evil so we can be a family again!"

Shori's dark aura flared as the ghostly image of code King Mozart appeared over him as he said, "… I want to but I don't think he would let it very well Dearest we will duel!" In a moment his horn glow freeing all of them.

Shori flapped," top of my castle darling!"

Luna nodded as she kissed Shobu on the head, "Relax son I am off to get your father back!" She then flow up.

Mimi was about to talk but Shobu said, "it's Mozart the code king he is the thing corrupting my father the card is load with nightmare force energy I can sense. It's power is 17000 but it's mana is eleven and it's a triple cavillation creature chance are mom will be able to beat him with out it being summoned, and it'll knock the darkness out!"

Hakuoh nodded and said, "and if knocking the evil out doesn't work or your mom loses."

Shobu looked at his deck, "We have me for a second try after having just lost to a darkness light deck I am a bit worried about mine!"

Kokujo walked out arm in a cast as he said, "now that's an oxy mourn!" he looked to the light guy, " Not now I am in great pain I am lucky I start another Kaijudo brake for it , so what I miss Shobu!"

Shobu said, "let see now my friend who couldn't duel his way out of a paper bag beat Mimi and is a bat pony and my parents are about to have a Kaijudo throw down where Mom will throw to knock the darkness out of the card controlling him."

Kokujo then blinked, "Well nice for the little dork but right now how about we head up top to watch what could be the end of this dark emperor thing!"

they nodded as they head for the stairs well Shobu Flow up to the top.

just in time to see the shields appear and he gulped, "Well isn't this every parents worst nightmare!"

to be continued


	9. Chapter 9

Shori start the duel by turning code king Mozart into mana, "It's useless to me this early in the game in my hand so it'll be mana were it's status as a nature fire and darkness creature will allow me to use every card in my deck!"

Shobu and Luna rolled their as the princess of the night drew a card she casted fire mana and had to end her turn.

the dark leader casted nature mana and summoned " power 2000 junkatz the rabid doll!" the creature appeared roaring.

Luna drew casted darkness mana and said, 'power 2000 immortal baron vorg!" she said as her fire creature came into being before her!"

Shori then drew casted fire mana and turned his creatures card making the real one smash one of luna's shield.

the queen drew and casted mana, "Ok vorg attacks your creature!" the human went to head the doll with his mace only for the doll to bite him at moment of impact making them both die as she said, "Now I summon Blocker bloody squito power 4000"

the king drew and put a fire dark creature into his mana Zone, "as it goes in rapped I have nothing!"

Luna drew casted mana before holding out the spell "Grinning hunger now normally you choice between shield or a creature but you don't have any!"

one of shori's shields went to the graveyard, "what a pitty it would have been a shield trigger!" he drew he put another multicolor card into mana and summoned elf-x " power 2000 and makes all my creature cost one less!"

Luna drew and smiled as she casted mana, "Ok I use two mana to play give crimoson rifle to my squito!" the bug was now holding a gun as she said, "with gives him the tap effect of destroy one of your creatures with 2000 or less power with out battling!"

the bug tapped and shot the elf dead and she summoned out " power 1000 kamikaze chainsaw warrior!" she smiled at the fire creature

he drew and smiled as he said, "I play fearie life and summon power 1000 bronze arm tribe so now I get the top two cards of my deck as mana!" he said putting them in as his creature showed up.

Luna drew casted mana and smiled, " ok bug shoots it dead!" the bug then shot nature nature creature as her fire creature shattered one of her husband's shields.

Shobu cheered

but shori drew and said " I draw and cast mana I summon the 8000 power bolmeteus black dragon when he appears one creature and dies good bye bug the rifle stays but he is to strong to be shot dead by it!"

the bug exploded as Luna drew she looked at the undead dragon as did Shobu, " I summon Rikabu the dismantler power 1000 speed attacker both of my monster shatter shields leaving you with one!"

one of his shields was a chainsaw warrior a shield trigger and it appeared as he drew as he said, "I summon another Bolmeteus black dragon after casting mana!" in a moment luna's speed attacker died as he said, "Chainsaw warrior to chainsaw warrior!" the two machines slashed eachother apart.

he then said, "Now my dragon that can attack does sending two of your shields into the graveyard!" it then breath fire melting two shields

she then drew and made the only move she could, "rothus the travel we both chose a creature to die when he summons I have to choice him you have to choice one of your twin dragons"

one of the dragons melted as shori drew and said, "I cast mana and my dragon attacks melting your last two shields.

Luan drew gulping no matter what she was done for and she said, "No matter what that dragon will end me! so I might as well go out with a bang I summon shock trooper mykee his is a speed attacker so at the least I take away your shields"

the newly summoned human cut Shori's final shield with it's sword.

shori drew as he said, "I win but I don't want to hurt my wife so we'll just say I attacked when I didn't finish you!"

Luna sighed picking up her cards as the dragon disappeared.

Shobu flow up, "Ok my turn same deal! But you vs me dad!" he declared.

Shori teared up as he said," fine then duel son!"

later on in it Shori had the 17000 power code king Mozart out with his one shield Shobu having no shields, " your final turn son make it count."

Shobu smiled as he drew, "Don't need to make it count I am going to win, I summon deadly fighter braid claw and spanner sonic and cast dash charge making both my creatures quick attackers so now the human attacks."

the human smashed Shori's last shield it was not a trigger with allowed the dragnnoid to roar at him Shobu had won but Shori said, "you need to finish me to brake the darkness in the card!" the dragnoid then ehadbutt him making a dark aura explode out of him and his creature as it vanished.

shori opened his eyes now their old color as he fell over saying, "I am so sorry"

Luna and Shobu flow to his side holding him he was back they could be a family again.

Meanwhile the still human dr root was drifting in a boat," well root your as big a survivor as your creatures" he looked up seeing an island appear in a flash of light and he blinked, "well don't look a gift horse in the mouth man head to it so you don't die with fishes!" he said adjusting the sial towards it.

unknown to him he was about to meet a group of talking Zebras who would begin to view him as something of worship after summoning a survivor to scare them away form striking him with his spear something our good doctor won't take or stand for.

But that's for the next arc the nature arc as the darkness arc has come to an end.

to be continued


	10. Chapter 10

Shobu was trotting around the throne room as he said, "I am so bored!"

Shori was on his throne as he rolled his eyes, "Really Son? It's the end of the world as we know it and your complaining about being bored?"

Luna was in the throne next to her husband and said, "Well dear keep in mind he has Been use to just be a teen playing a card game with his friends not a prince!"

the father pulled out a deck case and throw it to Shobu, "here my old Deck use it give it to someone, just head out of the throne room Son! If you don't want to be here you don't have to be here!"

Shobu tucked the deck case in to his mane and flow out a window happily "Finally freedom!" he then head to the beach!

where he saw a raft and a mare on it white and black stripes and a mohawk Shobu head to her as she washed up, to him she looked so pretty he blushed at her as she looked up and he used a healing spell, "It's ok Lady I got you!"

she jumped up holding a hoof out as Shobu blinked and said, "….I was just trying to help! I am Prince Shobu!" he said bowing to her!

the Zebra lady blinked, "I remember that name , I don't mean to boot in, but do you know dr Root!?"

the alicorn said, "yeah he's an old pal of mine , why you ask and you never told me your name!"

the mohawked mare blinked before saying, "Zecora daughter of my tribes chief. I don't mean to bother. But Root said you could summon those creatures in to being as well please show me before I ring bells!"

Shobu rolled at the rhyming he find it cute but he pulled out bolshock's card and summoned him making Zecora's eyes widen, Shobu made it vanished, "we anyone can learn how to do it, you just need to learn the game!"

before long Shobu was teaching the Mare form another land how to play even giving her his father's old deck. As they started Shobu said," Ok that's my father's old deck!" he then casted mana.

Zecora drew blushed casted fire mana then put crimson rifle into the battle zone. Shobu drew casted mana and summoned " rikaby's screwdriver "

Zecora drew and casted mana she had no other moves so Shobu drew casted mana and used " dueliest charger it goes to my mana zone after I look at the top three cards of my deck add any bolshock cards to my hand then put the rest at the buttom" he add one card to his hand and he tapped his creature braking Zecora's shield.

Zecora drew and casted nature mana and summoned hamuktsuman no 1 wind power 1000 like the screw driver " it puts the top card of my deck into my mana zone! I give the rifle to my creature feature!" she then tapped her speed attacker braking a shield of Shobu's

Shobu drew casted mana and said, "Flame tornado destroys your creature the gear remains and my screwdriver attacks"

Zecora drew casted mana and summoned another one of the speed attacker adding mana form the top of her deck as she had her creature attack the screw driver killing them both she then put power stallion into the battle zone.

Shobu drew and casted mana " I summon bolshock yamato dragon power 6000 double braker speed attacker!" she tapped it shattering two of zecora's shields

Zecore drew casted mana and summoned bolberg crossdragon power 7000" I can give him cross gears for nothing so he has two to wear now!" she said giving the stallion and rifle to her new monster as the speed attacker destroyed shobu's yamato dragon.

Shobu drew casted mana ,"I summon baby zoppe power 2000 and braveyeart dragoon speed attacker 1000 he brakes a shield!" he said as zecora's last shield broke

Zecora drew and smiled, " I cast mana and summon shcok trooper mykee he is the key to your lost!" her dragon destroyed the speed attacker as the human shattered a shield triggering his defect killing shobu's brid.

Shobu drew and smiled, "Sorry I can summon deadly fighter braid claw and have enough mana left to give him fire blade giving him speed attacker so he can attack directly ending the game!"

Zecora had lost but she bowed and want to continue playing as she said, "please keep teaching, my home is at war I want to end it myself not rely on root, you can teach me and are cute to boot!" She said winking.

Shobu turned red as he blushed.

At that point someone with a camera spotted them and took a picture.

later on in the throne room Luna was hovering the paper and pointing at it, "prince Shobu on date with exotic mare form out of nowhere!"

shori looked, "what that card bolberg dragon, he gave her my old deck as a gift!... good thing I gave it to him or he would have had a date!"

Luna blinked and said, "shori stop and think a woman form a far off land came to our shores and is starting the courtship dance with our son!"

the king rolled his eyes, "So there is another kingdom or something in our world big deal, I am not worried and in fact let's thank them for sending a lady that our son likes!" he said turning to see a second image of Zecora rubbing her tail under shobu's chin as he blinked, "Ok now I see it…. her kind move fast!"

Luna nodded crossing her front legs as Shori said, "look on the bright side grandbabies!" the queen and wife turned happy clapping at the thoughts of a little foal with stripes wings and a horn, "oh so cute!"

Elsewhere in the city.

Mimi looked at the paper and rolled her eyes, "Right if I can't rope him when he was human what makes this mohawk punk bitch think she …..can…." she then Saw Zecora walking beside a nervous Shobu tails interlocked.

the amazon blinked and let out a stunned, "how? She has known him for a day how did she do that? Some one explain to me how she did this already!"

Meanwhile in a tribal area.

Dr root was in a portable lab working on a machine as he hit a button and said, "come on come on pick up!"

Meanwhile in the island city Hakuoh's phone rang and he blinked answering it, "…. Yes?"

Dr root's voice said, "good I finally found a working tower anyway it's me Dr root I am in this place called Zebrica around talking zebra the chief's mad as his daughter ran away."

the light duelist spotted Zecora and Shobu, "… the chief's daughter appears to be on a date with prince Shobu doctor!"

the doctor then said, "ok that's ok then she's safe I can tell him that! Now I am going to use this line to email you a map to my location form yours come give me some help! We have kaijudo feinds running around. "

to be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

Days later Luna was going to check on Shobu, they had made plans to head to Zecora's home land to see her father to make things official in their land's eyes. When she opened the door her eyes widen.

Shobu was on the floor on his back wings spread Zecora on top of him kissing him and he was red as he eyed his mother as he broke the kiss and raised a hoof, "hi mom!" the Zebra mare jumped looking modified!

Elsewhere in Zebrica.

A male with a tribal crown sat his colors revere of Zecora's making him black with white strips. He sat on a throne as down below Two zebra stallions got ready to kaijudo duel it was games like this that made Dr Root regret showing them the art.

the first random stallion casted fire mana and ended his turn allowing the second to start his.

the second one casted darkness mana and summoned marrow ooze the twisted the power 1000 blocker appeared before him.

the first zebra casted fire mana and summoned the multicolor creature azami heavy baby the power 1000 creature appeared.

the seconded casted nature mana and summoned steel smasher the big beast appearing before him with a roar.

the first one start his drew casted mana summoned the power 1000 creature bronze arm tribe making the beast appear as his baby attacked making it hit the ooze destroying both creatures.

the second one drew casted mana and ended his turn, giving the first zebra make his turn. He smiled as he casted mana and summoned elf x the creature appearing as his bronze arm tribe smashed his enemy's shield.

The second one held out his shield the trigger monster torcon power 1000 he then drew and smiled, "I cast mana and summon Animabelgis fuuma savage power 1000 this mix creature gives one of my creatures double braker for a turn when summoned, Smasher crush your tribes men my trigger beast will now brake two shields."

in a moment the big smashed the tribesmen under his hammer as the blue beast punched braking two of the first stallions shields.

he drew and casted mana and said, "elfx will kill your torcon!" he said watching his elf fire off a beam killing the blue beast as he put down a ceature, "Come forth Twin cannon skyterror!" he said as the fire beast flow in to the ring, "my elf cuts my summon costs by one so I can play this speed attacker with double braker!" it then fired it's cannons braking two of the second guy's shields.

Only for one to turn into the shield trigger creature Locomotiver power 1000 the other stallion drew and casted mana he then said, " smasher smashes the elf!" In a moment the elf was a pancake by hammer, he then held out a gear, "quake staff"

the staff appeared to be grabbed by his double civilization creature, "now with it he has slayer so he takes your terror with him to the grave!" the creature then attacked with the staff the sky terror shot him dead but staff slashed the terror's head off making it fall to the big, as the train as it smashed into a shield.

the first guy drew casted mana and summoned another Twin cnanon sky terror and broke the last of his enemy's shields.

the second stallion drew gulping before casting mana and summoning two power 4000 blood squitos giving him blockers. As his big charged at the terror taking it to the grave with it as they killed eachother as his train smashed another shield.

the first guy only had one shield but the second guy had zero. The first guy drew and summoned a twin civilization creature that was a human before evolving it into Armor decimator valkalizer!

right away the beast power turned on letting it shoot a bug dead, as it fired on the train only for the other bug to jump in the way killing both blockers.

the second guy drew as he gave the staff to his train and had it ram into the evolution creature making both monsters' explode in a fireball making their chief laugh.

the second guy then summoned the power 2000 creature writhing bone ghoul with picked uo the staff gear.

The first stallion drew and summoned out another Elf x as he held out Assis of advance and onslaught the fire nature spell giving all his creatures speed attacker allowing the Elf to summon a tree root to knock the second guy out of the area winning the game for the first gladiator.

the chief smiled before jumping down pulling out his own deck to face the winner.

Days later on a boat.

shori was with Zecora and Shobu as a king he had to come face the zebra king zweng face to face offering his Son To his daughter he rolled his eyes at it.

After that Shobu would duel the father of the zebra princess for the right to court her where he would have to win to keep his girlfriend.

the two looked nervous Shobu could only challenge them once meaning there whole relationship relied on this duel.

the king sighed as he though to root explaining all this, "what did you do root what did you do?" he said sadly remembering the kaijudo gladiator games the king had for fun.

thanks to root they knew the king ran a monocolor nature deck, so it would be fire for nature with Zecora and Shobu's newly budding love on the line.

to be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

Dr root currently forced to duel some random zebra stallion he had want to greet Shobu and the gang but he was forced the king want his survivor deck.

the stallion start the game by casting nature mana. The doctor drew and casted green mana as well, "that's all I got!"

the stallion drew and casted water mana and summoned out, "power 1000 blocker kelp candle!"

Root drew and casted mana out of a triple race creature that was nature light and water, "My turn is over!"

the stallion drew and cased mana, "I summon power 2000 sniper mosquito"

root drew and casted darkness Mana and summoned out, "power 3000 ultra man!"

The stallion casted mana, "power 1000 blocker hunter cluster then sniper brakes a shield with returns a card form my mana zone to my hand!"

Root put a creature down, "shield trigger creature power 2000 morinnooujadrake Q " he then drew " Now I summon skullsweeper q as power 1000 and as a survivor with an effect my other two now gain his power when attacking you discard at random I have two creatures that can. And oyu have tow blockers you'll lose both and your two card hand!"

the stallion said, "My candle let's me now look at the to four cards of my deck and add one to my hand and put the others at the bottom of my deck sense he blocked!" he said getting rid of his blockers and hius old hand to get one

he then drew and casted mana and said, " Now I summon Aqua hukcus power 2000 and he lets me draw a card!"

he then had his but attack the mushroom killing them both but he still had to return a mana card to his hand.

Root drew and casted mana " I summonpower 2000 posionous mokuren q effect top card of my deck goes to my mana zone when attacks my two creatures still have their discard effect so they brake shields you lose your current hand and I get two mana!"

the stallion drew casting mana then summoned another sniper mosquito and a analith cyber armor " I kill my new bug to add mana form the top of my deck

Root then noticed the card, "Oh you are using low level giant insect to trigger that evlution creature your ace's effect and with sniper you can add him form that zone to your hand."

he then drew as he said, "Doesn't matter you won't I evolve utra man into qtronic gargantua who is a crew braker meaning he breaks another shield for each other survivor I have so he brakes three shields when he attacks with is all you have!" the stallion lost his shields and he was soon knocked back even though it was just cards when root turned one of his other survivors ending the game in his victory.

root collect his cards and the other guys, "you bet your deck that is your lose not mine!" he said turning to his lab where he checked on something.

A few days ago he found a pony filly drifting through the water she said her name is diamond Tiara but her father died and her mom pushed her into the ocean she was currently ill and a sleep.

being a doctor he couldn't leave someone sick to die, well he could but he won't be a very good doctor if he did. He pet his little patience's head and set the deck he won by her she had shown an interest in it but he didn't have spare cards.

Later on he walked locking the door to go wait for the boat soon to see Shori Luna, Shobu and Zecora came off and he said, "greetings my boy was hopping to see the rest but let's wait for Shobu to beat Zweng and get peace going right this way I will lead the way!"

Shobu nodded nervously as Zecora followed gulping.

soon they came to an arena were zweng was standing at his table, "my zebras my daughter returns with a young man wishing for her hoof he most now face me in the area for said hoof step up young man!"

Shobu stepped up using magic to hover his deck as he said, "Such an odd looking equine you are!"

Shobu set up his board and said, "sir let's not talk smack and leave the real conversation to our cards shall we?"

the man set up his board and said, "Agreed I like your spirit!" he said setting up his board, "King's first!"

Shobu rolled his eyes, "yeah bring it on!" the zebra king glow green while Shobu glow red fire vs nature.

the forest vs volcano the battle to decide Shobu and Zecora's relationship's fate next chapter.

to be continued.

omake

Tiara had woke up she was looking at the deck Root left for her she then looked to a screen he said it was a tv all she knew it, it showed her either zebra training in kaijudo or the the arena.

So she was watching Shobu step up to the plate if you will and she blinked," …. Wait alicorns can be colts?" she asked confused. Before turning back to her new deck.

end omake


	13. Chapter 13

The zebra king casted mana ending his turn.   
  
Shobu drew and casted mana and said, “Mana manipulation vs quick assault I summon deadly fighter braid claw power 1000!!” he said as the monster appeared  
  
the zebra king drew casted mana and said,’ I summon power 2000 slumber shell!” the sleepy bug then appeared before him snoring half a sleep.   
  
The alicorn drew as he heard Zecora cheering he casted mana and said,’ I summon brawler zyler power 1000” the human jumped down in to the battle zone banging his chest but the lizard smashed one of the zebra’s shields   
  
the zebra drew and casted mana, “I play dance of the sproutlings with now let’s me pick a race then all members of it in my hand go to my mana zone I choice beast folk to get two more mana cards my shell now kills that lizard!!” his bug then woke up just long enough to eat Shobu’s lizard.   
  
Shobu drew casted mana and said, “I summon choya power 1000 “ he said as the human with spring shoes jumped down he then said, “ My brawler gets 2000 more power when he starts a fight so he smash that bug!!”   
  
the first human charged smashing it with his large metal fist making the bug exploded.  
  
the zebra drew and said, “I summon power 4000 whispering totam!!” he said as the wood beast appeared, “I now can added another of him to my hand!! Your turn!!”  
  
Shobu drew casted mana and used magic to hold out, “Rothus the travler now we both pick one of our creatrues to die I pick rothus you have no choice but to smash your only creature!!” in a moment both monster explode as shobu’s mother monsters smashed shields  
  
the two shields held out as the zebra said, “shield triggers fearie life with puts the top card of my deck into my mana zone and whip scoprion power 2000 now it’s my turn.”   
  
he then drew and casted mana, “now I summon notcural gaint!! Power 7000” the massive beast stepped in as the bug eat the human brawler on shobu’s side.  
  
The prince drew and smiled, “I cast mana and summon bombat general of speed power 3000 and speed attacker he and my human smash your last two shields!!”   
  
the king drew casted mana and summoned out “ rbonze arm tribe!!” the beast appeared roaring, “it may be power 1000 but it adds the top card of my deck to my mana zone with gives me enough to cast mystic instructions with puts the top card of my deck into my mana zone”   
  
he said smiling at his new shield, “Now my bug eats your speed attacker!!” the scorpion then used it’s tail to pull the speed attacker into it’s mouth and eat it, “ now my giant brakes three shields!!”  
  
the giant waved his hand shattering three of Shobu’s shields. The prince drew as he smiled, “you gave me what I need I summon brave heart dragoon a speed attacker my human brakes your shield!!  
  
the shield shattered only to become another of the giant bugs, “and my speed attack finishes you off!!” he said as the new speed attacker kicked the king making the creatures vanish as Shobu had won!   
  
Shori in the stands smiled as Zecora galloped out tackled and kissed Shobu happily “ and speed beats might!!”   
  
Shobu smiled before walking over and offering the king a hand up, “if I didn’t get lucky and have a speed attacker in my shields you would have won that!!!”  
  
The king took the hoof up and bowed, “very much so it no one has even come back form behind by time I got my giant out well no one but Root!! triple braker is hard to beat.”   
  
Shobu smiled happily at it as he said, “so peace?”   
  
Zweng nodded and bowed, “sealed upon you and my daughger’s relationship young warrior prince!!!”   
  
Shobu smield as Zecora throw her front hooves around his neck and nuzzled him.   
  
Weeks later things had been peaceful for the most part but everyone knew it won’t last.   
  
Kokujo was along the Zebrica sure his arm still in a cast but now he at least could move the thing as he was teaching Tiara who had become something of an adopted daughter to Root how to play more.   
  
Kokujo turned his death liger on the ground, “And that finishes you thanks goodness my worm evolution creature kills a creature when it is summoned!! “  
  
she sighed then jumped when something came form the water.   
  
it looked to be made of crystal one side red the other side blue as Kokujo said, “ your jasper the stuborn the fire water creature!!”   
  
The water spirit then summoned shields as Tiara’s deck shuffled and the top five cards flow off becoming real shields as the creature said, “Duel!!”   
  
Tiara was shaking but the Darkness duelist said,” don’t worry kid I’ll help!!! Form the side!! “ he said as the filly drew her hand as did the creature to start one big duel.   
  
to be continued.   
  
Omake  
  
Deep below the waters a fish like eye opened wanting a challenge. As bubbles came out spawning different water creatures each floating up!!   
  
their was Seven in total before the eye seemed to be come lifeless. Trouble made of a creatures dying breath.   
  
End omake.


	14. Chapter 14

Tiara start the game by casting nature mana and saying, "I summon sniper mosquito power 2000" the giant bug fly down. The creature then drew and casted mana.

tiara then drew and casted water mana and said, "I summon power 1000 kelp candle!" she said as the water creature appeared before her, "I could attack but sniper would force me to take a card form my mana to my hand so nope!"

the creature then drew and casted water mana to summon Immortal barron vorg power 2000 ending it's turn. Tiara drew and just casted mana while sadly sayingsaying, 'I have no other moves.

Kokujo then rolled his eyes, "it happens kid don't' let it get you down you need Mana to move you just have a bad hand… but " he looked to the enemy fire creature, " this is kaijudo!"

the creature drew casted mana and summoned the power 2000 aqua jolter. The fire creature then charged only for kelp to jump in the way and be shattered in to rain.

Tiara smiled, "Sense he blocked I now look at the top four cards of my deck put one in my hand and the rest at the bottom!" he did that then drew.

she casted mana and said, "I summon brooks the silver power 5000!" she called out happily.

the creature drew and summoned out the multicolor creature Antoinette beautiful dragon princesss power 2000 it's other two creatures shattered two of tiara's shields drawing first blood.

tiara casted mana and drew " oksense I drew I can add one tapped to my mana zone form my hand then I cast normal manna and summon another sniper and power 2000 blocker aqua guard. Sniper attacks the human and my twinpack destroys the water crearue!"

She said as her creatures charged making her pick up a card form her mana zone.

the creature dueling then casted mana as he drew and held out two creatures summoning a kelp cradle and the power 5000 onslaughter triceps with made one of it's man a cards go to the graveyard.

it's mixed race creature then charged as Kokuja stopped her, "if it dies he can make you discard a card or kill one of your creatures for free it's a suicide bomb trap don't block!" Tiara's shield broke

she the ndrew casting normal mana and putting one in tapped thanks to her twin pack as she said, "sniper attackswith means I'll just take this back!" She said picking up a mana card as the kelp blocked the bug. Th blocker died as it's effect worked. Tiara then summoned the creature surprise giant power 4000

he then drew casted mana and summoned, "fatal attacker Horvath power 2000" his other creatures attacked tiara cried, "sorry but guard has to stop the multicolor!" she said as the multicolor famed into aqua gard making them both explode as did tiara's giant.

the onslaught beast then shattered one of tiara's shields.

Tiara then drew and said, "Ok I summon two more of sniper and use dimension gate to added analith cyber armor to my hand the nmy sniper attacks letting me add my evolution creature back"

the creature then lost his last shield the creature drew casted mana a and had his creatures smash Taira's last two shields and she smile,d "shield triggers suprrise giant power 5000 and aqua jolter power 2000"

the two then joined her bugs as she drew reality seemed to warp a big as tiara said, "giant insect count as giants so I have four now so I can use zero gravity of dolgeyukimura the last ninja to summon him for free!" one of her snipers became the 17000 power triple breaker giant ninja eater of the earth. She then said, "who names you guys anyway?" at it's name.

the ninja giant then slashed braking three of the creatures shields making an aqua jolter appear but then sniper broke the last leaving suprrise giant to smash the creature destroying it and winning tiara the duel.

Tiara fell over as the gem beast shattered and she said, "too close!"

Kokujo crossed his arms and rolled his eyes " please you added another giant insect your hand if you didn't get the shield trigger creature you would have summoned him to use zero gravity to summon it for no cast to bad you couldn't use it's effect to heavily alter your mana zone but you won so that's important!"

Tiara held a hoof up and said, "yeah but it was close it was a come form behind. I guess I have to be glad sniper pretty much let me rearrange my hand and mana zone!" She said remembering how she putty much kept using that effect to change weather dimension gate was in her hand or not.

the human said, "and you got that form my as darkness has lots of discard powers see the defense against me worked perfectly you even used it to return your evolution creature to your hand when you need too!"

the filly nodded as Root walked up and said, "I had to kaijudo duel a creature."

Root then tackled Kokujo and grabbed is neck, "WHAT THE HELL MAN! YOU COULD HAVE DONE IT SHE IS JUST A LITTLE GIRL!"

the darkness duelist was struggling to get free.

Meanwhile on the dark kingdom island.

Luna was trotting along the castle humming a happy tune, she had a husband a son, her son had friends and a girlfriend they were undoing nightmare moon's damage to the world she was on cloud nine.

but then she stopped and growled with rage at who was sitting on the window seal on the floor she was on.

atsuto the hero strategist the darkness water creature who had kidnapped Shobu as he said, "Oh come on Princess I was doing a job your husband paid me to do! It wasn't even really kidnapping just a forced visitation! Don't act like it didn't happen to you!"

Luna growled with the royal Canterlot speaking voice as she said, "JUST DUEL SO I CAN HAVE THE JOY OF CRUSHING YOU WITH A MONSTER!"

the human adjusted his tie as he said, "fine just on the roof don't want to damage your lovely home in your rage against someone who was just doing a job!" he said walking along as he said, "this water beast form your world died letting me and six others out one just fell so I am Two out of seven of water creatures out to play for the record!"

Luna followed him to the roof growling, "I will crush you! I will smash you and have one of my undead dragons finish the job!"

he rolled his eyes as he said, "So I am getting the hate by he who paid me your husband is getting off scot free?"

the princess of the night said," I never said that he is sleeping on the throne for another month!" she said with a growl.

they then came to the roof and they set up there boards a she said, "ok lady's first!"

to be continued.


	15. Chapter 15

The creature start the duel by casting mana and summoning out, "power one thousand blocker marrow ooze."

Luna drew and casted darkness mana just as the creature did " I have no other moves."

the human creature drew " I cast water mana so I may summon myself atsuto power 2000" he said smiling as a copy of him appeared and he said, " Now I draw two cards and discard two cards to alter my hand!" he said doing it, "now it's your move!"

Luna drew as she casted fire mana and said, "I summon power 2000 burgamarukun by summoning I can make one of your creatures and him battle I am choosing you as it's personally! The doll then stabbed the man and the man ripped him in half making both vanish.

Luna then drew "you can't block as it was an effect not an attack and now I draw form my's effect."

the hero rolled his eyes drawing as he said, 'I cast mana so I can summon sea mutant dormel power 4000" he said as the mutant appeared before him, "got nothing else!"

Luna drew and casted mana, "I summon another of burgamarukun power 2000 this time I choose your blocker!" she said as the doll slashed the living dead a part with it's knife, " it's basically speed attacker."

the hero drew and said, "I summon power 1000 kelp cradle! Now my mutant brakes a shield!" he said as his sea monster smashed one of luna's shields.

Luna drew and casted mana and said, "I hate to do this but I summon blood gear rainbow dash power 2000 now I can lower the cast of fire and darkness creatures once a turn with his power!" she said as the guy appeared, " so now I can summon blasto explosive solider power 2000"

she smiled at her other monster and said, "Now my doll attacks with blocks so while kelp dies letting you pick a card to draw and three to send to the buttom of the deck!"

the hero did that then drew his normal card and casted mana, "I summon the two blockers wandering brain eater power 2000 and power 1000 marrow ooze! Now mutant shatters a shield!"

the sea monster broke another of Luna's shields starting the alicorn's turn.

Luna drew casted mana and played a spell, "spastic missile I am destroying the braineater!" a missle then blow up the undead beast, " now I lower the coast of tentaci worm plague worm power 2000" she said as the worm beast appeared. " now my three creatures attack you can only block one so say good bye to two shields!"

the hero lost two shields only for one to turn into Aqua jolter power 2000" the hero drew and casted mana, "I now summon power 2000 skeleton theif revealer " he then appeared, "Now I can add a living dead form my graveyard to my hand I pick and then summon wandering braineater power 2000 blocker."

he then pointed, "Now jolter suicide bombs rainbow dash!" he said watching both monsters kill eachother one with an arrow one with a wave of water before saying, "And mutant eats blasto who is a power plus creature that could take him down if the fight was started by him!"

the princess of the night drew and sighed, "I summon marrow ooze power 1000 blocker and cardosaur power 3000" both creatures appeared.

She then attacked with the worm only for it and the undead to kill eachother so the doll could stab a shield braking it.

the hero drew and played a spell, " Mircale quest now for each shield I brake this turn I draw two cards I have two creatures both strong enough to kill your blocker and you only have one blocker So they attack one shield brakes and I draw two!"

he said as that happened and he smiled as he played a spel , "spiral gate to return that cardosaur to your hand!"

Luna then drew casted mana, " I summon necro worm soulbound insect!" the worm then appeared, "I now added a creature in my graveyard to my hand I pick and summon the blocker marrow ooze!" she said happily her doll then stabbed a shield.

the hero drew " one shield to three you took the lead I cast mana and summon wandering brain eater I attack for your doll but let me guess you are blocking mutant so my theif has to kill it costing me a creature too!"

Luna nodded and that happened as he sighed, "you got me on defense again but your son had me on that too!"

the princess growled as she drew. " oi cast mana and summon back my 3000 power cardosaur!" she then sighed, "And my worm isnt' strong enough to survive the blocker of yours so my turn is over!"  
the hero drew and said, "I summon born killer masked mecha power 1000 and mutant brakes a shield!"

Luna drew and casted mana smiling, ' I summon meolmeteus black dragon! Power 8000 and when he is soummoned one of your monsters dies I pick the blocker you have no defense now so worm brakes your shield so the dinosaur can eat you! "

the hero screamed as he lost his last shield and a rock beast in the shape of a t-rex eat him!

Luna smiled and said, "Good lord that felt nice!"

meanwhile Hakuoh was walking through the streets when an aqua sky diver jumped down setting up a board and Hakuoh did the same as he said, "A light water creature well at least I know what I am up against."

to be continued.

Omake.

Shobu was unaware of what was going on as he was sitting on the beach cuddling and nuzzling with Zecora happily with hearts around their heads as their tailed wrapped around eachother.

end omake


	16. Chapter 16

The mixed civilization creature start by casting light mana and summoning out a power 2000 blocker named la ura giga sky guardian making it fly down to stand before him.

Hakuoh drew and casted mana ending his turn so the creature dew and casted water mana summoning the power 1000 blocker kelp candle.

The human drew and said, "just what I though you would do! I cast mana and summon my own La ura same status as yours with goes with out saying!" he said as it appeared.

the creature drew and casted mana making the human draw and he casted mana as he put a card on top of his guardian, "I evolve ura into the power 5000 evolution creature labra geet the immaculate" his guardian then changed into the new one as he said, "And now all your blockers become tapped!" he said as the two enemy blockers looked down, "and tapped means used so they can't protect you my evolution creature brakes a shield!"

his light creature then smashed one of the hybrid beast shields. As he drew and casted mana and summoned the 2000 power blocker Jil warka time guardian! …. Who names this things?

the creatures then appeared hovering. Making the human start his turn. " I cast mana now I summon another ura and the power 4000 blocker giobanchu ten extremes " the two blockers appeared. His evolution creature went to attack only for the water blocker to jump in the way as the human said, "Take your card and deck rearrange!"

the creature did that the ndrew casting mana and summoning the power 3000 Tekorax as Hakuoh said, "Great now you can see what my shields are!" he then drew casted mana and put saint castles on to one of his shields, "their now it reinforce the shield and gives all my creatures the plus power 1000 and blocker effects!"

the creature drew casted mana and summoned out Sarius vizier of suppression a blocker of 3000 power as it held out cosmic wings making the human say, " now your water beast can't be blocked!" he said as the beast knocked down his castle.

the human drew summoning another ura and sending his evolution creature to attack where jil jumped in the way and died form impact, "if I had another creature that could attack players I could make a dent in them!"

the creature drew and held out moonlight flash amking hakuoh's ura and extreme stand down as the water creature attacked destroying the other ura on hakuoh's side/

the light dueliest drew, "I should have seen this coming simple based on oyur card status I cast mana and attack" the suppression beast got in the way of the attacking evolution creature.

the other guy drew and summoned Fonch the oracle power 2000 who's effect then tapped hakuoh's strongest blocker letting the water beast destroy ura.

Hakuoh drew and casted mana and went to attack getting rid of the other guys last blocker, "their now I am the only one with a blocker but you have to creatures."

the creature then drew and stacked his light and water creature on top of each other as he put on steel meteor pengkaiser power 9500 appearing and attacking desotrying Hakuoh's last blocker.

Hakuoh drew and summoned out "Aless the oracle power 1000! Come out and my creature brakes a shield!" he said as his evolution creature shattered a shield.

the creature drew casted mana and summoned himself aqua skydiver power 1000 blocker who can return to the hand instead of die. His evolution creature then smashed hakuoh's under foot.

the light dueliest drew and summoned ruby glass blocker power 3000 " my turn is over!"

the evolution creature attacked smashing a shield then the multicolor creature who died on impact with ruby glass only to be resummoned as it returned to the hand instead of dying.

Hakuoh drew, "So stupid destroying you is pointless I draw and summon Skyforce aurora elemental power 7000 double braker and blocker!"

his turn was over so the creature drew and the evolution one smashed a shield Hakuoh drew and summoned another ura.

the next turn the same thing happened Hakuoh let the evolution creature in to smash a shield he then drew and said, " I casted mana so I can use sphere of wonder to get a new shield my and summon blocker pikarie radiance elemental!"

some thing happened again instead of blocking he let a shield shatter he drew then held out a spell " Diamond cutter for this turn can't attack player is removed form my monster so all five can attack no matter who you block you can't stop me form braking your shields and attacking you directly for a win!"

he said as the creature exploded. he then smiled as he said, "yeah that's what I though!" he said picking up his cards and walking off, "the nerve of some creatures!"

he dusted his hands off after beating it!

Meanwhile elsewhere in the dark kingdom, Mimi was kicking at a training post knocking it off it's stand she was clearly in a gym as she growled, "when he was human he won't even look at me now that his a pony he is all goo goo eyes over the striped lady with a mohawk!" she said smashing part of a wall with a punch.

that is when she heard clapping and turned to see a antonetie their as she growled, "Are you mocking me splash queen?" she nodded as she set up a board.

Mimi did the same thing, "then kaijudo it is!"

to be continued.


	17. Chapter 17

Mimi start by putting a twin pack into the mana zone, ' your move splash queen."

the twin civilization monster drew , and casted mana out of a fire water card.

Mimi drew and casted mana and summoned Torcon power 1000 as she said," ready!"

the creature drew and casted fire mana " I summon hunter fish power 3000 blocker"

Mimi drew casted mana then summoned "power 2000 analith cyber armor and that's ok"

the creature drew tehn cast mana and summoned "hot spring crimson meow power 1000 now I draw then play diabitan-g giving him speed attacker he brakes a shield

Mimi drew and casted mana and played spiral gate sending the blocker back to the hand of the creature letting her beast brake two shields.

the creature drew casted mana resummoend hunter fish then summoned another hot spring crimson meow making her draw her one creature that could attack smashed a shield making it turn into the power 200 shield trigger creature whip scorpion.

Mimi drew and smiled as she casted mana and summoned power 1000 bronze arm tribe, " Now the top card of my deck becomes mana!" now i have three creatures you only have one blocker my torcon is going after one of those meows!"

in a moment blue beast man charged only to be eaten by the fish! Her mixed civilization bug then eat a meow as her scorpion speared the fish.

the creature drew casted mana and held out the spell " carol's cards live to shuffle that scorpion into your neck then my meow brakes a shield."

Mimi smiled, "I cast mana I summon Clobber totem power 4000 who can't be blocked by creatures less then 4000 now my bug eats your meow and tribe smashes one of your shields!"

the creature then attacks.

the drake drew and summoned two copies of her self power 2000 antoinette btu she couldn't do a thing. As on the next turn Mimi's creatures would have broken her shields

Mimi smiled as she won the duel and she said, "perfect… took my frustrations out on someone else…. I am a kung fu bitch!" She said punching the wall making a fist shaped whole in it.

Meanwhile on in Zebrica root was walking when a tentacle cluster showed up and the old man jumped holding his chest, "oh it's just a creature cyber cluster too… what you want tentacle boy you're a long way form the water civilization!"

it then used two of it's tentecles to set up a board as Root set up a board on a stump and he said, "Ok the thing wants to duel ok then Fine I am not going easy on you!"

Meanwhile in the castle.

Luna was walking to Shori, "I mean with all this water creatures people and ponies will be making great flood jokes!"

Shori nodded as he said, "I would say dry humor but it's not!" Luna rolled her eyes.

Hakuoh walked up and added, "I feel like I can never get dry as there is water water everywhere!" he said joking about the problem at hand.

Mimi walked out and said, "I've hit the buttom of the ocean floor self worth style but at least I punched the fish lady out!" She said walking off sadly, "I am going to go watch a chick flick and eat ice cream!"

to be continued.

Omake.

On the beach Zecora was laughing as her boyfriend Shobu was tickling her stomach with his front hoof.

her left hind leg kicked as she said, "Stop stophahahahaahh I give I give! Hahahahahahah stop making it twitch hahahahahahah like a son of a bitch hahahahahah1!"

The alicorn stopped leaving his girlfriend panting as he nuzzled her an action she happily returned.

Shobu kissed her and hugged her, "I have never felt this way before!"

Zecora turned black white and red all over as she tried to hide her face with her hooves. But she giggled as Shobu's wings rubbed her flank and it tickled and she said, "your wings! Feathers hahahahah tickling hahahah the flank hahahaha"

Shobu turned red and jumped off looking like he wanted to melt into the ground, "sorry!"

the zebra got up and tackled him kissing him before braking it to say, "My turn to be in top, try not to go pop!"

end omake.


	18. Chapter 18

Root start by casting Water mana, "your move!" the creature drew and casted nature mana.

making it the doctor's turn again he drew and casted nature mana " I summon morinnooujadrake q power 2000"

the creature casted water mana and had to end his turn. Root drew and casted dark mana and summoned "poisonous mikuren q power 200 survivor effect top card of my deck be comes mana when attacks so my first one had it and brakes a shield!"

he said making his mushroom smash a shield as he added the top card of his deck to his mana zone.

the creature drew casted mana and summoned feral fang power 3000 the beast hissing as root drew. " that's the thing with power decks takes awhile to get going."

root drew and said, " I cast fire mana and summon power 3000 ultra mana and another posionus moukuren q now two creatures attack making the top four cards of my deck mana sense I have double that effect on the board."

the creature drew casted mana and summoned power 2000 hunter fish and had his feral fang eat one of the mushrooms with and effect.

Root drew and smiled, "with a blocker I bet you think you can survive the turn with three creatures vs blocker and two shields, but you can't in my mana zone is omega goliath q he can be summoned form the mana zone his cost is eight, but I have nine mana so I summon him!"

he said his giant monster appearing form the mana zone to roar into the battle zone and the doctor said, "his effect is plus power and double breaker so you block one creature the other brakes your two shields and if you don't have a trigger I have one creature to finish you!"

the creature looked sad as it picked up it's two shields and sighed as the ultra man monster punched him so heard he exploded into water.

Root smiled as he adjusted his glasses, "you can't take down survivors easily with their power stacking and sharing powers.

he then laughed as he picked up his cards and head off on along his way forgetting about his duel against the creature.

Meanwhile elsewhere.

Rekuta was flying where he landed on a mountain to see a Nicol bolas and he drew his deck, "Ok planeswalker stand and duel!" he said as five shields appeared before the dragon.  
the bat pony drew his hand ready to duel " Let's see who wins your fire dark water same as me! our decks should be almost identical!"

Meanwhile on the dark kingdom.

Luna was welcoming Kokujo back as she said, "I am getting sick of water civilization creatures with all this reports!" she said rolling her eyes.

The human said, "big time I am sick of it too but at least it's almost over now and we haven't had to worry about if they win so far!"

Luna nodded and added, "first darkness, then nature, now water, what's next fire and light wars before we get peace and quit to rebuild this world and live peacefully ever after!"

the darkness duelist sighed as he said, "lady just take me to the docs so I can get this cast off and start dueling more!"

She nodded leading the way.

Meanwhile on the beach

Shobu was laying peacefully in the sands Zecora cuddled up to him and he wrapped his wing around her as they nuzzled happily they were at peace not knowing what was going on and I don't think they would anytime soon.

later on Kokujo saw a trail of water as he ran following it to an aqua jolter as he pulled out his deck, "Ok your my come back duel boy!"

to be continued.

Omake

Root made it back to his lab safely and was now petting the happy diamond Tiara as he said," peace never thought I would know it again anytime soon do so hope this water mess is cleaned up soon it's getting old

Tiara nodded happily enjoying the pets like a happy little kitten!

end omake


	19. Chapter 19

Rekuta start the game. By casting fire mana!

the triple race drew and casted a fire darkness mix card as mana and the bat pony said, "I don't' have any multicolors!"

the bat drew and start his next turn he casted water mana and summoned the power 2000 immortal baron vorg the human appeared with a roar as he said, "My turn is over!"

the plains walker drew and casted water mana as the bat pony drew starting his turn, "bad hand?" he casted darkness mana and summoned a power 2000 aqua jolter and his human went to smash one of the creatures shields.

he then summoned the water beast Ragnarok the clock power 3000 but the creatures effect ended the current turn giving it to the bat pony.

he drew, "more useful as a shield trigger he is" he then casted mana as his tow creatures smashed shields

the triple civilization creature drew casted mana and summoned the power 2000 Trixo wicked doll. the pumpkin head darknes beast laughed as it appeared form it's master's shadow then Ragnarok waved his hand making the bat pony's human explode.

Rekuta drew and casted mana " I summonbombat general of speed power 3000 he and my aqua jolter smash your last shields."

the creature no longer had shields as the former human smiled at it. the creature drew and casted mana to summon out power 2000 wandering braineater who was a blocker. The undead thing laughed, as he also put in invisible suit in the the battle zone.

the gear hiovered as Ragnarok waved his hand making the bat pony's jolter shatter.

the doll then slashed a shield with triggered it's effect making combat melt away.

the bat pony drew, "I casted mana and I summon the power 1000 kelp candle! I know you have a gear that can make a creature unblockable and let me guess I just not hit me!"

the creature drew casted mana and gave the suit to his doll the doll laughed as the gear made him unlockable allowing him to slash a shield trigger his effect and kill the blocker so Ragnarok can smash another shield.

the bat pony growled as he face palmed, "you idiot! You messed up big time" he then looked at his hand, "but it doesn't matter.

he summoned the human creature choya the unbeeding before placing the evolution creature armored decimator valkatzer! The massive gun wielding human roared as he said, "now sense he was summoned I can destroy one creature with four thousand or less power!"

In a moment the monster shot the creature's blocker killing it as he said, "Now he fired on you ending you!" in a moment the human fired a massive round into the elder dragon making it explode into dark energy fire and water!

Rekuta growled as he glow off, "this is why I hate gears castle and multicolors I barely got the hang of the simple monocolors creatures and spells format why add to it?" he growled,

he said bitching about change and how he came so far and almost lost to a simple Mistake of forgetting about the gear.

Meanwhile while that was going on.

Shobu was still sitting with Zecora as he looked out, "I wish I could show you my world the way it once was before it ended thanks to nightmare moon!"

Zecora didn't care she simple cuddled her stallion happily as she closed her eyes falling a sleep in the cuddle dream of a wedding , being pregnant and holding a little striped Alicorn in her hooves who was hugging a bolshock dragon plushie.

Shobu noticed and smiled pulling her closer with his Wing and nuzzling the sleeping beauty.

unknown to them all of this was happening, till Kakuja walked up with an Aqua jolter as the darkness duelist said, "I am sorry to ruin the moment just setting up to end so bull that happened with water creatures escaping the creature world thanks to some sea monster's dying breath or what ever!"

he said putting a table on one side and walking away to set another table as he and the monster set up the boards making the shields appear.

the dark man smirked," you know it's been awhile sense I could duel and I have become a nicer guy so you can start water boy I don't mind!"

to be continued.

Omake.

Shori trotted up behind his wife and nuzzled her only for her to roll her eyes, "you are still Iin the doghouse for your time as the bad guy!"

Shori smirked and said, "come on darling surely we can work out something how about this another foal!"

Luna's wings spread as she turned red," … but you said you didn't want another?"

shori then sighed, "but your right I missed everything and you want another that's all that matters!"

Luna held her chin before in a moment pulling her husband to the bed chambers that were hers till recently and she said, "… you lay dare and take it! Got it MR!" She said poking his chest with a hoof

the man happily and eagerly nodded s Luna smirked making herself look like Nightmare moon as she used a magic push to knock him on to the bed and lock the door, "good because I play on getting a little psycho today!"

can't say anymore but that's how this story's version of katta came to be!

A picture of an alicorn colt with red mane and tail , with grey fur and eyes like shobu's was sitting in a diaper sucking on a passafirer as he held up a sigh that read," see you in eleven months when I am born everyone! Enjoy the future chapters love you! And give baby tummy rubs!"

end omake


	20. Chapter 20

The water creature start the turn and casted mana to summon out the power 2000 blocker aqua guard.

Kokujo drew casted mana and summoned out the power 1000 marrow ooze the twister " Ok your move again!"

the water creature drew and summoned out kelp candle a power 1000 blocker.

the darkness player drew casted mana and summoned out " Writhing bone ghoul power 2000 your move!"

the aqua being drew casted mana and held out recon operation and Kokujo said, "Now you know what three of my shields are!" he said growling as he drew.

Kokujo drew casted mana and summoned "gray balloon shadow of greed power 3000 blocker now my other two creatures can attack and have the same power as your blockers so four creatures die!"

the four beast charged and explode when they meet as the water creature added one card to his hand and put three on the bottom through kelps effect, then he drew to start the turn by casting mana and summoned power 2000 aqua jolter.

the human drew starting his turn, "and my move again. I cast mana and summon Bloody squito power 4000 blocker!"

the water card drew casted mana and summoned Tekorax power 3000 letting the water beast see all of Kokujo's shields are the beast eyes widen so the darkness duelist smirked, "so I take it they have a lot of triggers I draw and cast mana to use the spell zombie carnival with lets me add up to three of one race form my graveyard to my hand I pick living dead to get bone ghoul and marrow back I got nothing that can attack so your tunr!"

the creature drew and casted mana summoning another aqua guard and a candy drop power 1000 but can't be blocked.

Kokujo drew and casted mana " I summon bone ghoul back and the power 1000 venom worm!"

the water beast drew and summoned " revolver fish power 5000 blocker!" it's candy drop smashed one of the darkness dueliest shields.

Tekorax then attacked only for bloody to jump in the way making them both die.

Kokujo drew and growled " I summon another gray balloon and the power 2000 tetanic worm plague worm now I tap venom worm to give ghoul slayer now what ever blocks him dies too!"

the bone ghoul roared charging only for aqua guard to jump up making both explode.

the water creature drew and summoned madrillion fish a power 3000 blocker then candy drop broke a shield.

Kokujo turned to show the trigger, "corpse charger it becomes mana and I get bone ghoul back!" he happily said

he then drew and said, "I resummon bone again now I evolve plague worm into chaos worm who when summon makes one of your monsters die good by revolver fish!" he said smiling at his newly evolved worm. He then had his two worms attack," you'll probably block and kill Venom so chaos can smash a shield!"

that is what happened and then he smiled," Gray may not be able to attack players but he can attack creatures he attacks his equal Madrillion fish so both die!" that then happened," your turn!"

The water creature drew and his candy drop smashed another of the darkness players shields and he smirked, "Dark reversal returns venom worm to my hand my move now I draw I summon Venom worm back and use slash charger it becomes mana and I can send a card of my choice form your deck to the grave I send invisible suit!"

that then happened as bone ghoul and chaos worm smashed shields. The water guy drew and held out Virtual tripwire with tapped kokuja's only blocker letting the water guy smash his final shields.

Kokujo smirked as the shield triggers turned on terror pit killing candy drop and another corpes charger giving him bloody back he then drew and summoned another bloody, "you knew my shields so this had to hurt ok my worms smash shields so if you don't have a trigger you won't win"

the two shields smashed as kokuja smiled as his bone ghoul slashed the water creature in ahlf giving him the win.

Months later.

Luna was smiling on the bed tired her mane a mess under her wings the new born Katta who was just happily looking around at everything.

Shori walked in and tickled his new born son's stomach with a hoof, making the little colt giggle.

Shobu and Zecora then came in and Shobu said, "Hi little brother I am Shobu! Your big brother and this is my girlfriend Zecora!"

the Zebra then looked at the colt who was giggling looking around and clapping his hooves and she smiled and said, "I want one!"

Shobu jumped as did Shori Luna just laughed but then the ground shock making Katta cry out in fear when it stopped they knew something new had happened but Katta was new born and he won't stop crying no matter how much his mother rocked him and kissed his head.

Shori then hovered a passafirer to the baby and as soon as it was in the baby's mouth the little colt was out like a light snoring in his sleep.

Luna rolled her eyes, "Really you put a cork in it?"

Meanwhiles down the way. A new island appeared it clearly wasn't an island before hand as it had no sure line it was just a now powerless city up in the middle of the ocean across form Zebrica.

Dr root was looking at I through his telescope ,"A human city all humans odd colors name is Canterlot seems to be a counterpoint to that city you told me about!"

Tiara nodded, "so now what?"

Root said," We are going to them and see what is up they clearly will need help so come on help me unanchor my mobile lab!"

the filly nodded running along to help her adopted dad get ready to go to a human city.

At that time elsewhere in the dark city.

Mimi was looking at it, "So weird!"

Hakuoh who was standing on a light creature that could fly as he said, "Big time! Big time! Should we go say high?" Mimi shrugged but the light guy head on!

Kokujo then laughed out, " YOU ARE GOING TO START A PANICK WITH THAT THING!"

mimi nodded, "big time!"

to be continued.

human pinkie pie then appeared, "See you November!"


	21. Chapter 21

On canterlot City.

in a school.

Sunset was walking around behind her was Twilight, Fluttershy, rarity Rainbow dash Apple Jack pinkie pie, and following behind spike the dog. They where walking around it seemed to be just the eight of them no one else.

sunset gulped, "did everyone else get left behind?"

Twilight was shaking so she grabbed and hugged spike " I told you not to mess with the stone before we knew what it was pinkie pie!"

Pinkie pie was shaking as she said, "I didn't touch the stone I tripped and fell face first while holding a pie!" she said defending herself.

Apple jack was looking around, "So what if we's the only things here and it's just us empty city in the water Seven ladies and one talking doggo!"

Spike then held his bone and said, " don't look at me I am a tinny puppy I can't be no guard dog! And I can only be a therapy pet for one lady at a time!"

Rarity was shaking as she looked around, "what if they are monsters horrible beast waiting to do horrible things to our young bodies!"

Rainbow dash gulped and said, "why did you have to go their!" She said shaking and looking around, as Fluttershy eeped.

that is when they bumped into the dazzling Sonata cried, "I miss tacos!"

Aria blinked and said, "shut up you little blue nut ball!"

Adagio put her hands on her hips, "So the ten of us and one dog! Everyone keep your hands were I can see them!"

Pinkie pie point and said, "don't flatter yourself I would go for spike before you!... that came out wrong and I am sorry!"

they then heard beating wings and shivered that is when an Alicorn colt named Shobu showed up Zecora behind them making the ten ladies jump and hug the dog between them.

Sonata said, "A BOY ALICORN THAT'S CRAZY!"

Sunset blinked," I'm in Equestria?"

the colt said, "No just a human world that ended turning a large number of humans into ponies killing more human sand pulling things with equestrian magic to us!"

the ten girls and one dog blinked and spike said, "they though some horrible creature was going to show up"

A moment later a innocent hunter blade of all jumped down the beast folk creature grabbing pinkie and sonata and running off making them all go to fall but outside the school had been turned into a tall forest lots of place to hid.

Sonata screamed, "HIS HAND IS ON MY BUTT!" Pinkie pie was crying, "COUNT YOURSELF LUCKY THEN!"

At that moment Shobu was grabbed by many Tree folks as he said," yeah I have my own problems you go after them this is going to be away!" he said a bolshock yamato dragon appeared and started hacking " LET GO OF THE CUTIE MARK BAD TREES BAD TREES THAT'S BAD TOUCH!"

the others ran off with the hunter Sonata was crying as she and pinkie pie were tied up and being carried, "I don't want to be taken back to the tribe to have horrible things down to me!"

Pinkie pie is crying, "THAT IS NOT THE KIND OF PARTY I LIKE I SWEAR! LET US GO!"

It then jumped down to see Zecora who was holding a card making an enginner kip appear and attack only for the hunter to hold out a card summoning trench scarab that smashed through the fire beast.

Sunset blinked, "paper magic I am interested!"

In a moment five shields appeared before the monster as Zecora said, "and it calls a kaijudo match, clearly he came form a bad batch!"

the hunter starting by casting mana as he spoke with a creepy voice, "I'll cast mana as I have nothing that cast one your move stripes!" the voice made pinkie and Sonata hug and cry.

Zecora could only cast mana ending her turn making the hunter craw and cast mana.

the zebra drew casted nature mana and summoned kamikaze chainsaw warrior making the power one thousand monster appear making the girls gasp in shock.

the hunter, "please it's not a speed attacker so it can't strike me! My turn I cast fire mana now my mana has fire darkness and nature I summon speed attacker hamukatsuman no 1wind power 1000 and he gives me more mana! But he brakes a shield!"

The creature then smashed a shield making the girls and dog behind Zecora scramble for cover.

Zecora drew casted mana and summoned her own Hamukatsuman and her two creatrues shatter two shields of the creature Pinkie and sonata happy to be safe behind the creature that kidnapped them.

he then drew and said, "I casted dance of sproutlings to add my giants to my mana zone that's three mana and I summon my self power 1000 innocent hunter blade of all my speed attacker attacks his copy on your side so both die"

Zecora drew and casted mana, "I know how you work you can evolve into anything so I give my warrior crimson rifle so instead of attacking he can just shoot one of your power 2000 of less creatures dead!" the machine then shot the hunter dead.

leaving the original playing as he drew " I cast mana so with eight I summon my self again then evolve me into ogre hell annilator fist!" he said as both his double and he became the massive human hunter alien beast all the girls screamed as his just appearing destroyed the warrior and he waved his hand smashing two of zecora's shields only for them to become tow more chain saw warriors.

Zecora then drew casted mana and summoned another hamukatsuman and as she gained mana she said, "all three brake shields!" one became a locomotive shield trigger " you haven o shields you can brake mine but unless you get a quick attacker to finish me I will finish you on my next turn.

the former blade of all drew and growled he had no quick attacker so in a moment the chainsaw warrior cut him in half freeing the girls and making the forest disappear. As the hunter's voice said, "I'll be back!"

Shobu then landed as all the girls and their little doggie too fainted.

that is when Hakuoh arrived and asked , "what did I miss?"

Zecora then said, "a lot blonde man!"

unknown to them the blade of all was reforming behind a building, building a new deck for round too.

to be continued.


	22. Chapter 22

In the city workers where coming in to repair it as Sunset told the other girls, "I checked shobu's memory his story of he and his girlfriend came over to see what scared his little brother so much he filled his diaper like he was a broken soft serve machine is right!"

Rarity's eye twitched and said," Oh eeeww!"

unknown to them Hakuoh as currently dueling another young hunter the hunter starting the duel by casting mana and summoning vess the oracle a power 2000 light blocker before him.

the human light player could only cast mana and end his turn. Only for the hunter to cast warer mana and summon the 2000 power blocker aqua guard before him

Hakuoh drew and casted mana, "I may have a bad hand but your creatures can't attack just defend so your move.

the creature then drew and casted mana then summoned out the power 2000 creature Aqua hulcus power 2000 with let him draw a card.

the human drew unknown to him the sirens were watching as he casted mana and he said, 'I summon Reso pacos clear sky guardian power 3000 who names this things?"

the hunter then drew casted mana and summoned himself a power 1000 creature and his one water creature that could attack shattered a shield.

the blonde drew and said, 'I cast mana and summon la ura giga sky guardian power 2000 blocker, then I evolve reso to larba geer the immaculate power 5000 who taps all your blockers so I destroy your water creature

the hunter smiled as he drew casted mana and evolved his copy into the power 17000 triple braker ultimate galaxy universe the massive light beast covering the sky as it went to attack only for the blocker to defended

he the ndrew and caste sphere of wonder, "this gives me a shield now my evlution creature destroys one of your blockers" it was the water one. " I then put the gear shining defense in I am probably not going to win against that thing!" he said staring at the phoenix.

the human then watched the hunter draw summon ad bronze arm tripe that shattered htree of his shields leaving him with two.

he said, 'Shield trigger Kolon power 1000 using him I tap your blocker, now I draw and summon two more la ura and one vess oracle all 2000 blockers"

the hunter then drew and Hakuoh prayed as the phoenix went into shatter all his shields only for two cshield driggers to turn on " Holly awe taps all your creatures I am safe and you have no blockers and amber grass is a creature and I have enough mana to use diamond cutters letting all six of my creatures to attack you"

In a moment the creatures charged braking shield after shield till the grass finished the hunter off with a ram.

having won the human fell over as the creatures vanished and he said, "I think I just used up all of the luck I have for the rest of my life on that he had no shield triggers I beat something that powerful by working around shit!"

he fainted as he said that.

But elsewhere the hunter reformed one last time for one more match this time he was hiding on a roof looking down at Shobu his last target with a growl, "the boss wants the prince done for!"

Elsewhere Luna was flying having left her new born with his father She was sensing something around the city something glowing and it was calling her challenging her it seemed familiar, "Well let's see what it is!"

unknown to here in the void between worlds the remains of the nightmare force was forming a new body by pulling in elemental energy form all five seconds of the creature world it would have it's rematch and revenge she just need a little more fire with her henchmen's game against Shobu would give her.

She was getting ready for the final and it would be soon.

She watched as the hunter dropped down ready to start it's game as it said, "Almost time for revenge and my payback, to forge my queendom on this land using the souls of the vanish to fuel this new body and my new master beast!"

it laughed evilly as it took on a three dimensional shadow of it's former body laughing evilly ready to end this.

to be continued.

Pinkie pie popped out, "We know this one was short but the writer has a lot going on so just be happy he got on and update to get this rolling as we head into the end of the story in a few chapters.


	23. Chapter 23

Shobu was currently starting a kaijudo match against the young hunter as he sighed, "your persistent I'll give you that I cast mana and summon vorg earl of engagement can't attack players power 3000 your turn.

the hunter drew and casted nature mana ending his turn. Shobu drew, casted mana and said, "I summon power 2000 immortal baron vorg!"

the second human appeared roaring while banging his mace hand on the ground.

the hunter just drew casted water mana, he then summoned the power 2000 nature creature burning mace. "your turn.

the alicorn drew casted mana and smiled, " Ok I summon speed attacker brave heart dragoon power 1000 now he and baron smash shields!" the two creatures then did just that.

the nature spell then came up as a shield trigger the creature said, "with dimension gate I add aqua guard to my hand now I cast mana of darkness to summon aqua guard blocker with 2000 power and marrow ozze the twister blocker power 1000"

Shobu drew and casted mana, "Ok I see how this is going your blockers match my guys who can attack you in power so they die but I summon another Dragoon so you still lose a shield! Then burning mace shatters a shield

his first two creatures then tackled the blockers making all four creatures die, as the new guy broke a shield. The vorg earl then smashed burning mace ending him.

the creature then drew as he said, 'I cast mana now I summon bronze arm tribe power 1000 who makes the two card of my deck Mana giving me another aqua guard power 2000 blocker!"

Shobu drew and smiled," your not set up to counter speed attackers I cast mana to summon bombat general of speed a speed attacker with power 3000!" the new creature then appeared.

the young prince smiled, "Now dragoon attacks your blocker stops him killing him vorg smash the blocker and bombat brakes a shield " what he said then happened.

the creature drew and casted mana and summoned two more aqua gaurds, "true but it matters not in the grand plan of my master bronze arm tribe smashes a shield!"

Shobu lost a shield and drew, "wait their's a plan? Well I cast mana ok my speed attackers attack dragoon dies one of your bloockers dies, then vorg kills the other leaving you with just tribe."

As that happened the creature drew casted mana and played, "grinning hunger shield of a creature!" the vorg then exploded

he then summoned the power 1000 creature himself and power 200 aqua jolter as his tribe broke a shield!

Shobu drew and said," doesn't matter I summon bolshock yamato dragon who is a speed attacker he brakes shield Bombat fries you!"

that then happened but as the creature died, he said, "NIGTHMARE MOON NOW LIVES AGAIN!"

Shobu's eyes widen.

above the ocean nightmare moon in a body of her own made form elemental energy look like how she did while controlling loon appeared cracking her new neck.

Luna's growling could be heard making the new alicorn turn and say, "like the new me Luna your son gave me the need fire energy when he finished off my henchmen in that match, he wasn't even trying in his duels he just need duel energy of those elements of nature light and fire for me to reform! He gathered them up real nice using this new city and those ten woman by making it look like he was hunting them and their little dog too!"

Luna growled using magic to set up a board before her in the air, "enough talk we know how this world works kaijudo now!"

night mare moon set up her board, "very well then but be warned I use a new deck now , not that one you are using so don't go thinking it's a mirror match!"

Luna smirked as she drew her hand," and don't think I haven't changed the card.

to be continued.


	24. Chapter 24

Luna and nightmare moons duel was beginning in the sky over the ocean. She revealed her sasoris jr savage guardian " by revealing a multicolor I can now play the field oath of friendship with makes it so my multicolors don't be come tapped mana when played and become mana volume one when put in the mana zone!"

She then turned the card she revealed in to mana starting luna's turn. Luna cast fire mana after drawing to summon deadly fighter braid claw power 1000.

nightmare moon drew and casted mana out of an all five color card, "I now summon cassis orange power 2000 I now look at the top two cards of my deck and put one on the buttom and the other back!"

Luna drew casted darkness mana and summoned out the power 4000 blocker bloody squito " Now my deadly claw brakes a shield!" the beast did brake one of nightmare moon's shield.

Nightmare moon drew and casted mana out of another all five color, " my splash queen attacks so your bug dies with it!" that then happened.

Luna drew casted mana and summoned horrid worm power 2000 claw then broke another shield

then night mare drew and casted mana and said, "I summon hamukatsuman no 1 power 1000 my top card becomes mana and he destroys himself against claw!"

the true princess of the night drew and casted mana, "I summon kamikaze chain saw warrior power 1000 horrid attacks making you discard a card!"

Nightmare moon discarded then drew and smiled as she casted mana, 'I have six mana and with three all colors now with volume one instead of zero I summon perfect earth planetary dragons power 6000 all color who gives all my cards shield trigger

Luna drew gulping as she just casted mana and had her two monsters brake shields leaving nightmare moon defenseless as she said, "Shield trigger khan misfortune demon 30 power 3000!""

Luna then cast tornado flame destroying the new creature and nightmare moon discard thanks to horrid and drew

she then casted mana to summon out la quist the oracle then she said, "infinite evolution I evolve all my creatures in to infinite orchestra of love 15000 power now when it attacks I remove a card form under it and get to reveal the top three cards of my deck and if there are mutlicolor creatures they are summoned for no ghost, but first let's break three of your shields"

the new alien shattered luna's shields leaving her with two, "your betting on getting two blockers to defend your self

nightmare did it leaving sanfist as the only multicolor it was a blocker but it could only defend against one of Luna's tow creatures.

nightmare moons eyes widen as horrid made it through to hit her making her vanish.

Luna smiled at her victory, "and it's over time to live happily ever after with my family" She said happily flying off home.

the end.


End file.
